Divine Intervention
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: Jacob Black was left broken hearted at the end of Eclipse. He's convinced that Bella was the one, but he's proven wrong the moment he sets eyes on Anna Collins, his impacting imprint. All original, not like your other imprint stories. JxOC
1. Introduction

For months, I lived in the darkness of my bitter, pain-filled memories. Not that they were bad, it just was rough to relive them in my mind.

If you don't know me, I'm Jacob Black. I'm sixteen, going on seventeen in the next few months. I'm sure you all have the gist of what exactly is going on in my bizarre life. Well, there's quite a story to it all.

I had fallen in love with my friend, Bella Swan. And because of that, I ended up blinded to the fact that she loved her vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen. And I, being the reckless teenager, decided to convince myself that she needed me more than anything, that an eternity amongst the living dead was wasteful on her beautiful face.

I know, I was an idiot. I learned that much later, and courtesy of the one person who truly pulls me to reality. My beautiful, loving Anna.

Imprints were something that had been occurring quickly throughout the Pack. I didn't want to believe it was possible; how could those legends come true? I had loved Bella, and I hadn't imprinted on her. Was there a special case?

It all changed the moment Anna entered my life. I longed for her more than air, and every moment before her felt like darkness until her light had shined upon me. I could no longer stand time distanced from her. It was painful.

My road that I walk is not an easy one. I had to handle my own feelings that I had kept bottled up, my past feelings for Bella. I loved her, but I imprinted on, well, my true love. It sounds so corny, but there is no other description for the soul mate of mine, Anna.

Anna is so beautiful to me. Her wavy dirty blond hair is almost brown with how her hair fades, and it hangs past her shoulders. Her green eyes are brilliant, and glisten with every movement they make. I get lost in them so easily, and I gladly let myself go. Her personality is unique, one with many talents and parts to it. I just can't help but love her, for her.

But, there's a whole story to us. To me, to Anna and I. How we became what we are is definitely a very different story. Can you handle the truth?


	2. Take My Breath Away

**Hey readers! Hopefully, you're picking up as my readers from _Call of the Wild_. If not, welcome! This is the first chapter, which basically gives you the first encounter of Jacob Black and Anna Collins. The two are a pair, and there are no others. It's simple, easy, and I will tell you now if you have not read _Call of the Wild_: all the pairs are cannon, just exactly as how Ms. Meyer made them. So therefore, it doesn't change.**

**Anna: Heyy everyone! Do us a favor? Since this is the first chapter of _Divine Intervention_, we don't have any new stuff yet. So propose a prize for this story for new reviewers (We did clones of Jake in _Call of the Wild_, and we'd love to give out something new...Edward doesn't really come in clones since he told me he couldn't...vampires apparently can't sprout clones...)**

**Jacob: So...will you review anyway? Tell us what you want!**

**Anna: And for the lovely disclaimer...I belong to Fall Out Guirl.**

**Jacob: And I belong to Stephenie Meyer, along with the rest of the Twilight characters. **

**Anna: Enjoy the fic!**

Each stretch my legs took with the pace I was running felt healing. The breeze against my thick fur, the feeling of floating was just enough to put a band-aid on my pain. I grunted, increasing my speed with each jagged breath.

I made myself stop, sniffing the air. Mixed scents swirled before my nose, and many tried to manipulate my intended path of travel. I was trying to get away, to stay away. Sam had granted me time, and I had gladly accepted it. But how long? How long would it truly take for me to heal a wound that should have never existed?

I found myself strolling along the borders of La Push, near the residential area. I smelt everything; the aroma of freshly cooked hot dogs, the stench of a wet canine (non werewolf, I assure you), and even the scents of various people.

I wandered until I was in someone's back yard. I frowned, sniffing the air. There were people home. I was about to break into a run, but I lifted my head to peer into a window.

Up on the second floor of the home were many windows. And staring back at me in one of them was the most angelic girl I had ever seen.

She was absolutely perfect. She saw me, dazzled by my appearance. I was surprised that she was not afraid, and she disappeared from the window. Part of my instincts told me to run, because she was most likely calling the police. Great, just what I need. Charlie after me with a gun…

I let out a howl, my shoulders shifting backwards. She was so beautiful, and yet I was cursed to not see her again. I heard footsteps nearby, and turned my head to see the sight I had longed for since my eyes had set upon her.

The girl stared at me, her hand outstretched towards me. Her emerald eyes pierced mine, capturing me. They were amazing, spectacular, captivating…

I was standing in front of a human! I jerked myself away from her, dashing off into the woods. I wasn't supposed to be seen, and yet there I was. Standing there like a drooling overly excited pup at the thought of seeing a girl. A mere girl!

"WAIT! Wait for me!" she cried out. I winced, her voice stabbing at me. I wanted to run back to her, to phase back so she could see the real me. Not this beast that I was, the animal I had become.

She tried to chase after me, but I forced myself to run faster. Instead of the cool rush that I felt from the run, I felt a pang of guilt stab through me with each step. How could I leave her? She was chasing something that was impossible to catch, and she was bound to lose herself out in the woods.

I lost her quickly, slowing to a trot. Darkness had cast its cloak on the forest, and I knew it was much later than when I had left. I stared up at the treetops, the moonlight grazing against my fur.

My paws crunched against the leaves, leaving tracks behind me. I had no care; I was too concerned with the girl. I could only hope that she had the sense to turn around, to go home. I would never see her again, and she would never see me again. Simple, right?

Wrong. Oh, so completely wrong. She had me drawn to her the moment that I saw her in the window. My planet revolved around her aura, her light. I felt another pang within my chest, as though I were missing something.

Imprint…

How was it possible? There was no way that she would have been my imprint. It was impossible for me to fall so easily for a girl. I had done so with Bella, and I assumed that was my imprint. There was something different, so powerfully different.

I snapped my thoughts away, a roar ringing throughout the woods. My heart stopped for a moment, and I raced towards the scent. The creature smelled like droppings and leaves, which was a horrid odor. And then, a scent hit me like a wave off of the La Push beach. It was her.

She was pressed back against a tree, shaking in fear. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she seemed to await the pain that was bound to happen. I stared at her, who was so helpless. The bear roared at her, standing up on two legs.

I snarled at the beast, my hackles rose. The bear whipped its head around, growling in response. I stood up on my back paws, my teeth gnashing together as I let out a growl that would have sent her trembling away. That teaches the stupid bear to not mess with Jacob Black.

The bear glared reproachfully, and backed away. It ran away into the darkness, the massive body jiggling with each stride. I turned my head back to the girl, who stared at me with an expression of pure awe. I wanted so badly to change, for a moment. For her to see the man who had saved her, not the wolf who had frightened her.

I stepped towards her, checking her for injuries. She looked surprised that I cared, but I more than just cared; I was genuinely concerned. I sniffed her hand, which she had outstretched to me. I nestled my head into her palm, closing my eyes.

Her touch was the sweetest of all angels. She stroked my dark fur, and I felt my throat rumble in approval. She was perfect in every way, and she seemed to have no idea of it. It was pure innocence.

She laughed at me, at my humming. I bit onto her jacket's sleeve, yanking it towards my back. She frowned, staring at me with confusion.

"You want me to climb on? Why?" she questioned. I wanted so badly to roll my eyes; this would be so much easier if I would just tell her. Not so easy right about now, however. It's not like wolves can just bust out with non-stop chatter! And I don't have a translator around here either.

I chose to nod at her, which left her flabbergasted. I guess normal wolves can't nod at questions. She slowly reached her hands into my fur, sliding onto my back. I felt her lightweight against me, lighter than a child. She gripped her arms around my neck, and I for a moment thought she was frightened. I nudged her wrist, an attempt to reassure her.

She seemed to accept it, and buried her head into my fur. There was no better sensation than her warmth against me. If I had not known that she lived somewhere, I would have easily just stayed there forever, her holding onto me.

I began running, my paws carrying me much faster this time above any other. Her grasp never wavered, and her fingers in my fur were just…wonderful. She relied on me, to take her somewhere safe. I sniffed the air, picking up the scent of her home, the place where I had first seen her.

She gripped her legs tighter around me, trying to stay on without slipping. I ran faster, leading us towards the house. I slid to an easy stop, so she would be able to get off without trembling.

I watched as she climbed off my back. Her blond hair hung down in front of her face, which she brushed quickly out of the way. She smiled at me, so beautifully. It struck me within each second that she stared at me that I would not see her, not soon.

And that hurt more than the idea of Bella marrying that lee- Edward. It was unbearable.

I felt arms around my neck, and I realized it was her who was hugging me. I nudged her head lightly, pleased by her contact. It felt as though painless sparks were dancing across my skin, like as though I were in the loops of a roller coaster.

"Thank you," she whispered, releasing me. I gazed at her face, doing the only thing that could come close to a kiss on the cheek. I licked her face.

She winced, shaking her head. "Eww you got slobber all over me!" she cried, wiping it off. I laughed, shaking my head at her. She was adorable, and despite her complaining I could tell that she liked it.

I nudged her shoulder, trying to stare into her eyes. She gazed back at me, seeming to understand my message to her. Above anything right now, I wanted her to be careful.

"I'll try to be safe," she reassured. I heard the screen door open, and I turned to dart to the front of the house. I rounded the side yard, spotting the car. I guessed that Sam had driven my Dad here in the Rabbit.

I quickly transformed back into my human form, throwing on my clothes. I ran up the porch steps, nodding over at my Dad. He narrowed his eyebrows at me, giving me THE Look. That look spoke that 'We'll talk later about this…'. I gulped slightly, and turned my head over to Mr. Collins.

"Anna, this is Billy Black and this young man is Jacob Black. They were trying to help me find you," Mr. Collins introduced. I mumbled at "Hello", too absorbed in my thoughts.

Her name was Anna, Anna Collins. The name suited her perfectly, and knowing her name just made it sound much more beautiful. She looked embarrassed, staring at me. I knew her angelic voice already, and she was about to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Billy, Jacob. I didn't mean to have you running around town looking for me," she murmured. Dad flashed her a warm smile, letting me help him to stand in his wheelchair.

"Don't worry, Anna. It was no trouble at all," Dad said, clasping Anna's shoulder warmly. I didn't say a word, my eyes searching the house.

The house had the basic two stories. There was the living room, which was large and stretched as a long rectangle. Two couches had been pressed against the walls with a coffee table in the middle. The most attractive feature had been the entertainment system…who doesn't love a plasma screen T.V.? The kitchen was a normal size, with a small table in the middle. The cabinets were white with a checkered back splash, or whatever they call those wall things. There was a staircase that led up to the bedrooms and bathrooms, but the house was plain, like a typical man's home. I figured that they had just moved in, and Anna was bound to place inside some female's touches.

Mr. Collins wrapped an arm around Anna, motioning for me to go upstairs. "Go get showered, I'm sure the forest made you stink more than you do regularly," he teased. I snickered, shaking my head as her face turned to a lovely blush.

"Dad!" she groaned, rubbing her forehead. Her eyes met mine, and I grinned at her playfully. _Thanks for laughing,_ she mouthed to me, and that grin just stretched further.

She ran up the stairs after thanking us one last time. I helped Dad out to the car, shaking my head. Mr. Collins waved from the driveway as I pulled away, Dad comfortable in the passenger seat.

"You imprinted, didn't you? You wouldn't have come back so soon if you didn't," he remarked. I glanced briefly over at him, staring at the road as we drove back home.

"I did," I answered. He smiled at me, clasping my shoulder with his hand. I gazed over at him for a second, making sure I paid attention to the road. Sure, it wasn't necessary, but it kept my eyes from looking over at him.

"She's a beauty. Now you understand," he said. I swallowed, turning onto the road that led to our house.

"I do," I allowed. He drummed his fingers against the door, his dark eyes staring out at the now starry sky.

"Your mother was a good woman. I had imprinted on her when I was your age, and she was astounding. I just…I hope that you can take better care of Anna than I did of your mother," he muttered. I pulled in front of the house, turning off the car.

"Dad, you did fine with Mom. It wasn't your fault," I said gently. He shook his head, staring down firmly at the dashboard.

"I cold have done so much more. I could have saved her!" he refused. I sighed, realizing the truth. Despite all my tries, I had never been able to convince him. He never would accept that he was not at fault for her.

I sighed, helping him out of the car. He waved me off, and I glanced around the yard. I really didn't want to go to another Pack meeting. With my luck, every single one of the guys and Leah would have thoughts of Anna in their heads. Ha, Leah deserved it after her behavior earlier.

But Anna…I couldn't get her out of my mind. Her eyes were my favorite part of her, the gorgeous, glistening emerald. I walked over to my garage, pattering my hands against my knees. I had to get to know her, somehow.

I would do anything for her. If she asked me to go hang out with vampires, I would in a heartbeat. All I wanted was to please her, and she seemed to love me.

I glanced around before letting out a yell, swinging my arm up and down. I had wanted for so long for things to go right, for me to be happy again.

Anna was my happiness.

* * *


	3. Wake Up Call

**Hey readers! How are you enjoying my companion piece? I tried to proof read these better than I did for Call of the Wild, to help prevent as many mistakes. Forgive me if there are any, though.**

**Anna: Okie dokie, we decided that for this story, a chapter dedication will go out to those new reviewers. People who have reviewed for Call of the Wild and review for this story WILL be dedicated also.**

**Jacob: So if you're old or new, this one's out for you. Hey, that rhymes!**

**Anna: So this chapter goes out to midnightsun2121 and iiceangel3.o.**

**Jacob: Time for the disclaimer. I belong to Stephenie Meyer with the rest of the Twilight characters.**

**Anna: And I belong to Fall Out Guirl! You know, Jake, you make a pretty good chauffer. Great buisness you could have.**

**Jacob: Thanks, glad to know that's what I'm good for...Enjoy the chapter!**

The alarm clock buzzed in my ear, groaning at me. I groggily opened my eyes, staring over at the fluorescent red lights. I tapped it shut, careful. I had already broken three alarm clocks in the past two weeks, and I didn't need to bust another one.

I rolled over, or so I thought. No, instead I had to roll off the bed, and onto the wood floor. I grimaced in pain, staring up at my ceiling. Was today really going to be that rough?

I trudged over to the bathroom, not at all thrilled. I heard Dad shout "Good Morning, Sunshine!" but I just ignored it. Believe me, a grumpy teenager at six o'clock in the morning isn't any ray of sunshine.

I jumped in the shower, just long enough to wash my hair and scrub off the dirt from last night. Werewolves tend to carry their dirt in the fur, so my hair is a mud ball after I've morphed back into my human form.

I slid on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt afterwards. I stood in front of the sink in the bathroom, brushing my teeth. Part of me hoped that Anna would end up going to my school. Then again, where else would she go? Unless she went to Forks…

I stared at myself briefly in the mirror, surprised. I had carried dark circles under my eyes for months, but they had faded. My eyes looked livelier, much more aware than they had been previously. And my hair looked longer, but not to the extent that it hung down to my shoulders.

I smirked at myself before running a comb through my dark hair. Don't you dare laugh! I was doing it for Anna, much to my surprise. She deserved the best, and if I had to clean up for her, I would.

I grabbed my simple black backpack, shouting a "Bye, Dad!" on my way out. I didn't feel like eating breakfast today…I was too anxious.

I slid into the Rabbit, the engine purring at the perfect tone. I sped off down the road, my excitement like no other morning.

I slowed once I reached the residential areas. I was tempted to drive by Anna's house, and I ended up giving in. The house was quiet, but by the smell around it, she had left five minutes ago. I glanced at the time on the dashboard; ten minutes until the bell. I knew I could make it easily.

I started heading towards the school when I saw her. She was walking down the street, and she looked beyond frustrated. I watched her for a brief moment before pulling up beside her.

"Anna!" I called out, rolling down my window. She seemed surprised, and walked over to the car when I motioned for her.

"Hey, Jacob," she greeted. I secretly was pleased; the sound of my name off of her tongue was amazing, and just the way she said it made me beyond happy.

"Why don't you get in? I can get you to school, since we both are going to the same place," I offered. She seemed hesitant for a brief second, but nodded her head.

"Alright," she agreed, opening the car door. I watched as she slid in, fastening her seat belt. I immediately began to drive down the street, easily making it into the student parking lot.

Deciding to be a gentleman, I hopped out of the car and walked over to her side. Just as she was about to open her door, I did so for her. She seemed surprised, and by the smile on her face, I could tell that she liked it.

"Thanks," she said, before I motioned for her to follow me. She obliged, following steadily at my side.

"Come on, I'll take you to the office. Then you can get your schedule. I can get a late pass," I said as the late bell rung. She nodded, as I led her to the front office.

I hated that office. It was too old, even for La Push. It had the typical school colors, but they were so faded that no one could even tell which color from the other. Not to mention that if you ever sat on one of those chairs, you could feel the coils of the springs pinching you. Ouch is right.

Mrs. Coulter, our secretary, sat at the front desk. She had her wrinkly skin that you could seriously get a car wreck on (those are some serious speed bumps!). Her glasses were that of a cartoon owl's, huge and easy to read. Everything about this woman screamed television sit-com secretary.

"Hello, sweetheart," she greeted Anna. She shifted her gaze over to me, and I felt my stomach get queasy when she addressed me. "Hello to you, too, Handsome."

It didn't help that Dad knew everyone around here. So I tended to see Mrs. Coulter at the grocery store, fetching things for my Dad. And that tended to result in…yuck.

I blushed, looking at anything but her. Anna quickly came to my rescue, seeming to agree on my opinion of her.

"Um…hi, Mrs. Coulter? I came to pick up my schedule?" Anna suggested. I didn't lift my head for more than a few seconds, as Mrs. Coulter shuffled through her paperwork. And I knew that would take a while, since she hadn't cleaned out the cabinet since 1985.

"Your first period is in Building 17. Oh, dearie, you have a class with Mr. Black! Just follow him," she instructed, not failing to wink at me. I wanted to get out of there so badly, and I instinctively grabbed Anna's wrist.

"Come on, I'll show you where we'll be going," I instructed, taking her through the courtyard.

The courtyard, better known as the Quad, was a spot for usual socializing. But since the bell had already rung, all that remained were just the usual slums that skipped class, or had taken the initiative to get a bathroom pass and go missing for the period.

"So, what brought you hear to La Push?" I asked. She winced, and I could tell it immediately bothered her. I waited patiently, knowing that it would be something hard to talk about for her.

"Well…My mom died from cancer a few years ago. My dad couldn't handle living in the house any more, too many memories. So we left and flew across the country," she explained. I stared at her, shocked. She had left her home to be here, all because of a death. I wondered how she remained so strong, but yet I shared her pain. Mine also was dead.

"That's… horrible…where were you from?" I asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't need more of that.

"Sunshine State Florida. It was so nice…except the humidity. It was killer to be out in the sun at noon," she told me. I whistled, shaking my head. I had never left the state of Washington, and Florida was a big difference. Water and sunshine, and some theme parks were all I had heard about the state.

I opened the doors to the building, letting her walk in before me. She blushed, smiling at me in embarrassment. I smiled playfully at her, leading her down the hallway.

She mumbled a "Thanks", and I chuckled at her sweetness. I opened up another classroom door, to the completely dull classroom of Mr. Smith.

Our teacher taught English, and he was taking attendance at the time. Mr. Smith was pretty cool for a young teacher, and he wore glasses with a flannel shirt and khakis. Typical casual look for the teachers around here.

"Mr. Black, you're late. Do you have a pass?" he asked. I handed him a slip of paper, which he took without a comment.

Mr. Smith turned his attention to Anna, who had stepped forward. "Anna Collins? You're new in my classroom?" he asked. She blushed, seeming once again embarrassed.

"Um yeah, that's me," she mumbled, and I realized how uncomfortable she was. I motioned for her to come and take the seat beside me. She smiled, and walked over to my other side.

Of course, Quil and Embry, my friends, were gawking at her. I kicked Embry from under my chair, who seemed a little bit calmer than Quil.

"Who's your girlfriend, Jake? She's a hot one," Quil whistled. Embry elbowed him in the side, snickering.

"Stop being such an idiot. She's his imprint!"

"Imprint? Ha, nice landing there, Jake!"

"Will you guys just shut up!" I hissed. Anna slid into the seat beside me, and I turned red. My knuckles curled up around my book, and I turned my head towards her.

"Um, Anna, this is Embry and Quil. Embry, Quil, this is Anna," I introduced. Embry and Quil both were grinning like fools, and I was about to kick them both pack onto the vampire territory.

"Hello. So what brings you swinging into my man Jacob's life? Has he asked you out yet?" Quil questioned with a wink. Anna blushed, and Embry and I exchanged looks. We both elbowed Quil in the ribs, slapping high-fives underneath the table. Quil let out a yelp, the class and Mr. Smith all staring.

Quil blushed crimson, making an 'O' shaped with his mouth. "OWWW….Muscle spasm, must be growing pains," he commented, stretching his legs firmly. Embry and I had to hide our faces behind our books, letting out snickers in delight. That taught him! Anna managed to keep a straight face, but a smile let us know that she was about to crack.

"Muscle spasm? I thought your father mentioned you were done growing, Mr. Ateara," Mr. Smith commented, his hands resting on his desk. Quil blanched, shocked that the teacher had the guts to do that. I snorted, Embry and I having to restrain us. Yeah, sure Mr. Smith. We werewolves just stop growing, and at Quil's short size.

"Um…well, I've been running. So my legs are all tight and I moved it too fast," Quil answered quickly, grinning in satisfaction. Mr. Smith narrowed his eyebrows, deciding to leave it alone. I rolled my eyes at Quil. Yup, we get SO tired of running.

"Very well. As I was saying, Shakespeare prolonged for…" he began his rant once again. I stared off into space, trying to avoid Quil and Embry's eyes. The two of them were smirking at each other, as though they could read each other's minds. Well, we can. Just not in human form.

Anna seemed surprised by it, but she just shook it off. Good, I didn't want her to know quite yet.

The bell rung during Mr. Smith's speech. I grinned, and Anna stood up to study her schedule. I walked over to her desk, peeping my head over her shoulder.

"What's next on your schedule?" I asked, curious. She groaned, shaking her head.

"Weight training," she answered. I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. It wasn't that bad of a class.

"It shouldn't be too bad. You're sharing the class with Quil and I," I reassured. She grinned, seeming a bit more comfortable.

"True…maybe it will be a little bit more tolerable with a pair of goofballs in there," she teased. I laughed, the two of us walking towards the weight room.

"Maybe. I can tend to cause a little trouble," I warned. She saw my grin, and I let my more mischievous side show. She stared at me, her eyebrow raised.

"Very well…but be prepared," she said with a wink. I openly gaped at her. That wink was the most seductive look I had ever seen from her. She placed her hand on my shoulder, leaning close to my ear.

My throat felt like it was closing up, from her closeness to me. Tiny sparks danced across my skin, and I could have passed out from the proximity.

"I'm a little bit of a troublemaker, too," she whispered, as she turned her heel and walked down the hall. I stared at her in a mixture of awe and mere stupidness. I was head over heels.

And despite how Quil and Embry tried to shake me from my reverie, there was no way. I was too astonished by her mere presence.

**Anna: Guess what we'd like for you to do?**

**Jacob: I know, I KNOW!**

**Anna: Guess!**

**Jacob: OOH PICK ME! PICK ME!**

**Anna: (picks Jacob) What is it, Jake?**

**Jacob: REVIEW! Pretty please??**

* * *


	4. Headstrong

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews I recieved, you all are great. I'm here with another chapter for your viewing pleasure :).**

**Anna: Woo! Time for the disclaimer! (Starts doing Jumping Jacks!)**

**Jacob: What are you doing?**

**Anna: Working out, baby! FEEL THE BURN!**

**Jacob: O.o...Okay. Well, I belong to Stephenie Meyer along with the rest of the Twilight characters.**

**Anna: And...I...belong...to...Fall Out Guirl!**

**Jacob: Since Anna's busy, I'll tell you the chapter dedication. This chapter goes out to Fizzy Jones and fowlgirl19. Thanks, guys, this one goes out to you.**

I sat down on one of the bench-pressing seats, drumming my fingers against the pads. Quil looked like he was about to start laughing at me, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, snapping. He smirked, clasping my shoulder. I glared at him, and he was well aware of why.

"You, Jakie, are in love. Head over heels. You're about ready lose it at the thought of three more minutes away from Anna. Man, you're going nuts!" he ranted. If we weren't in a class at the time, I would have tackled him. Yes, I was in love. But for Ephraim Black's sake, he could at least keep quiet about it!

"So? You look all kinds of messed up at the thought of 'Oh, poor little Claire! I wish I was with her right now! What if she hurt herself? A little scab on my little Claire!' Psh, please. You know you're the same way!" I retorted. He rolled his eyes, annoyed now. Ha, I had one on him after all.

"Just because Claire hasn't grown up doesn't mean that you don't have feelings for her. So don't go making fun of me for liking Anna," I said firmly. Quil punched my arm, shaking his head. He mumbled something incoherent, and I turned my head back to the doors that released the girls from their locker room.

I was getting impatient. Sure, she had been gone for five minutes. But I can't wait that long! It bothered me so much last night that I ended up wandering in front of her window, until I was too tired to handle it anymore.

I won't lie; I'm extremely irritable from only…half an hour of sleep. Yeah, I didn't tell you that before. Well, now you know!

I felt better the minute that she walked out of the locker room. She wore gym clothes that were at least nine times too big, but she did look stunning. Her arms were crossed, and she looked completely uncomfortable. Her cheeks were lit up in an adorable blush, and I couldn't resist snickering.

"Well, at least it's a slimming look," I teased. She smacked my arm, looking a little frustrated. I bit my lip, feeling guilty. Why did I forget that women hate weight jokes? "Not that you're fat. Not at all," I corrected.

I watched as she walked across the room to some weights. I was impressed; the girls that I was used to in this class never lifted weights. No, instead they gossiped, and by gossiping, they got Fs.

I knew the gossip that they threw around. Often, it was concerning my friends and me. One rumor was that Victoria Murphy (a friend of mine) and Embry were together and were going to run away to get married. It wasn't true; Embry had imprinted on Victoria, and they were going steady together. No marriage plans for them.

Another rumor I was familiar with was concerning me. Everyone seemed to think that I was head over heels for this girl named Melanie. The truth? She was a pain in the butt, and she liked me. I had no idea why, but she wanted me. And guess what? According to my genetics, I'm taken!

I could see Melanie in the corner of my eye. She was trying to check me out, which I just rolled my eyes at her. I turned my gaze over to Anna, who was lifting twenty on some calf-strengthening machine. I winked over at her, who just smiled back at me.

I leaned back against the bench, smacking Quil in the side. "Give me one-thirty. I can't lift as much as I really can in front of these people," I mumbled. Quil nodded, since he had been occupied chattering at one of the other guys.

I felt him shift the weights across the bar, and I easily began lifting. I hadn't even broken a sweat yet, and I got the envy of one of the other guys, McCoy.

McCoy wasn't pleased; he was the star athlete at our school. And he could regularly bench about one-fifty. But ever since his car accident during the summer, he hasn't been able to bench more than one hundred. So what does the idiot decide to do?

He tries to bench one-fifty. To beat me, Jacob Black.

I rolled my eyes, watching out of the corner. Everyone had gathered around McCoy, placing bets beyond Coach Redding's back. Anna walked through the crowd to stand next to me. She was only inches away from McCoy's weights.

"Got some serious muscle there," she commented, seeming surprised. I shrugged, lifting the bar once again.

"I have to train sometimes at home," I answered, patting my stomach. "I can't get too heavy."

She turned her gaze over to McCoy. He looked frustrated, glaring at me. I could see him sizing up Anna like meat. I glared at him, and he added extra weight. There was no way he would bench two hundred pounds on the injuries he had.

I saw the weight shaking, and before I could even drop my bar to move her, the weights had crashed down. They fell on Anna's ankle, smashing into her. I quickly placed the bar on the rack, rushing to her side.

"Anna, are you alright?" I questioned, panic clear in my voice. Coach Redding ran over while I pushed the weights off of her. She looked like she was about to cry, and Coach was intelligent enough to start touching her ankle.

Anna looked frightened, looking for anything to hold onto. I slipped my hand into hers, and she squeezed with all her might. She looked surprised when I didn't react; it didn't even feel like a pinch.

Coach Redding lowered her leg. I wrapped her arms around my shoulders, letting her hold on tighter. "Miss Collins, you need to go see the nurse. She can call an ambulance to take you to the hospital. Your ankle is broken for certain," he said, as she gripped her fingers on my shirt. I steadily stood her up, stroking her sides in reassurance.

"Jacob, escort Anna down to the office," Coach Redding ordered. I nodded, helping Anna out the door. I paid no attention to anyone as we walked down the hall, only caring about Anna's pain. She winced with every movement, clutching onto me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I did see Melanie. And boy, did she look pissed.

I made it outside with Anna, still holding onto me. She cried out in pain, and I almost thought there were tears about ready to pour out. I gazed over at her worriedly, stopping.

"What is it?" I asked, anxious to help her in any way. Whatever it took.

"I just hit my foot on the ground, I'm fine," she explained. I noted the pain in her voice, and lifted her up in my arms. I steadied her, making sure not to move her ankle any more.

"JACOB BLACK WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME?!" she shouted. I chuckled, knowing that she would have at least put up a fight if she wasn't injured.

"For starters, you are in pain. And if you move or harm that ankle any more, you could further damaged," I said with a wide grin. "And I just enjoy pissing you off."

She hit me on the back of my head, causing no pain at all. I just laughed, shaking off the tap that she had caused.

I entered the office, setting Anna down on the chair. Mrs. Coulter, the poor excuse of a nurse, fussed over her. For once, she didn't bother with flirting…thank goodness.

"So do you enjoy giving your father heart attacks? This probably is number two," I commented. She laughed, shaking her head as she stared down at her ankle.

"Not quite," she answered thoughtfully. "This one isn't my fault for once."

I heard the sound of the sirens, standing up. I scooped her into my arms, walking out towards the ambulance. "I'll take you to the ambulance," I said, even though she was completely against it. She mumbled something about "not getting to ride the stretcher".

Anna bit her lip, glancing around. "Jacob, you should come. I can't tell what's wrong with it, and you could get out of class for the rest of the day," she offered. I felt anger boiling inside my chest, and I fought my hardest to contain it.

"No, I can't. I won't," I said, clenching my teeth. Oh no, please tell me that I'm not about to morph…

I felt like I was shaking, and it seemed to scare her. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. No, I couldn't face going back to Forks.

"Jacob, what do you mean?" she called. I couldn't stand it anymore; I wouldn't hurt her. I turned my back, staring at the concrete as I began to walk away. I turned around for a brief second, glaring despite my inability to control.

"I'm not going. I can't stand it there," I said with finality. I felt guilt pounding at me with every step I took away from her. I was leaving her behind, even when she asked me not to. I wanted so badly to go with her, but they were taking her to Forks.

I couldn't stand the idea of going back there, not after all that happened. I couldn't bear to see the leech doctor, I mean Dr. Cullen, in the hall, knowing that his son had taken Bella from me. But…it didn't bother me anymore that Bella was the reason.

Bella was no longer the reason. She was the excuse.

I didn't want to see them. I didn't like the idea of being around them, just because I know how wrong it was. How could I, a werewolf, be around the enemy I was made for? They were the reason I was a monster. If they had not come here, I would have been an ordinary teenage boy.

I walked out to my car, unable to go back to class. I slammed the door shut, sitting inside with my hands clenching the seats. I let her down. All because of my prejudices, because I was a coward. I stared up at the ceiling, wanting to punch something so bad.

I had hurt my Anna. Intentionally, I hurt her.

She had been upset, had been physically harmed. She had needed me, and then I turned my back on her. I had no idea what kind of monster I truly was until I committed that against her. I was supposed to be there for her, to support her. And I had turned and ran like a pup.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. But it seemed that all I earned was her face in my mind, silent tears down her face. And each second felt like a throb of guilt, pulsing.

I drove my car back home, transforming into my wolf form. I rushed out into the woods, trying to drown myself in my form, in my shape. Every second, I could hear her voice, calling to me. Questioning me, why I had left her.

I sunk to the ground, curling up against a tree. I couldn't face her like this. I had to stay away, long enough for her to forget me. It was impossible for an imprint, but I knew that I had to stay away for some time. I could give her some space, for her to heal.

And that was exactly what I did.

**Guys...please? I need reviews. If you review for me soon, I'll give you the newest chapters WAY sooner. Please?? Pretty please??**


	5. Bottle It Up

**Hey readers! Sorry for the wait, but I've been pretty busy...not only am I racked up with tons of art projects (I'm like Anna, except right now I have to draw for the grades...) plus manage a healthy social life (not a big one, I'm no athlete or social butterfly, but enought of one). So I'm terribly sorry. **

**Anna: We forgive you at least. We love our writer ).**

**Jacob: Yup, she kinda was the one who helped put us together. Like two pieces of a puzzle, like peas in a pod, like mac 'n cheese, like-**

**Anna: Jake, they get it. How about some chapter dedications? This one goes out to fowlgirl19, flossiemae, and Sunni Bunni. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Jacob: Annnd time for the disclaimer! I belong to Stephenie Meyer, along with the rest of the Twilight characters.**

**Anna:And I belong to Fall Out Guirl. Tuba is REAL girl, along with Victoria (Murphy, not the nasty vamp) so therefore they cannot be claimed except by their birth mothers and Victoria's real life boyfriend, John. Our author says "Hi" if you guys are reading this!**

**Jacob: Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

I felt like the biggest jerk on the planet.

I shuffled through the forest, my head bent downwards. I was in my wolf form, trying to ignore the buzzing voices in my head.

_Come on, Jake. Why don't you come over to my place? Lots of video games!..._Quil.

_Jake, you've gotta chill. Just go talk to her..._Embry.

_Will you quit thinking about her already? I can't stand your mind right now! Nothing but picturing you and her-..._Leah.

I cut it off. I didn't need to hear Leah complaining about my thoughts. I growled, stomping my feet in the dirt. Why did I act like such a love-sick puppy? Honestly, I had hoped that these feelings would fade in the beginning. I didn't want to hurt her.

I hated the thought of hurting Anna. I had already, considering that I had ignored her since she hurt her ankle. Every day, she had come up to me to try to talk. What I had done? I foolishly ignored her and acted like a stupid kid, trying to avoid her all the time. In the end, she gave up and started just talking to Quil and Embry.

She was alone. None of the other kids took much interest in her. I felt horrible; I had just thrown her to the sharks by doing that to her. I'd make it up to her, somehow.

I sniffed the air, looking around. I was near her house, and there was nothing wrong with appearing to her again. She was pleased with me last time, and I hoped I could please her again this time.

I hid the bushes, my eyes searching for her. The sound of the screen door slammed open and closed, and I found myself staring to see if she would appear.

She walked out to the yard, a sketchpad in hand. She seated herself on one of the roots, running her fingers through her hair. It was beautiful, watching her shift into her comfortable position.

She started to draw on the paper, seeming to work contentedly. Yet as she drew, I had a feeling that something was going on inside of her. She seemed to contemplate something, and I felt my breath catch. What was she thinking about? I found myself wishing that I had Edward with me, for him to read her mind or something.

I slowly edged out of the bush, her eyes set upon me. She smiled at me with delight, and I studied her. Her brace was still on her ankle, but it looked like it was healing nicely. I was afraid that she would run towards me, and injure herself once more.

She outstretched her hand, a soft look across her features. "You're back," she whispered. I walked carefully towards her, my tail between my legs. I couldn't explain it; I was hurt by the idea of leaving her for as long as I did.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I sat down in front of her, holding my paw out in a gesture of greeting. I felt a smile spreading across my dog lips, my tail thumping slightly.

"Is it hurt?" Anna questioned, studying my paw. I shook my head, nudging her hand with my paw. Hasn't she ever heard of the trick, shake?

"Oh…you shake? Very formal of you," she joked. I laughed, wagging my tail as I seated myself in front of her. Good, things weren't as tense as if it would have been if I were in my human form.

She ran her fingers through my fur, and I found myself faint at her touch. Every time that she touched me sent painless electricity, and that is not a cliché. Truly, it does feel that kinetic that you feel that sensation, and her fingers tenderly raking through my 'hair' was spectacular.

"Do you have a name?" she asked. I inwardly winced; I couldn't come out and say "Hey, Anna, my name's Jacob Black. By the way, I'm the human you've already met. Did I tell you that I'm head over heels in love with you?". Yeah, that won't work.

I settled for nodding my head in response. Anna bit her lip, thinking. "Well, you can't really tell me…can I guess it?"

I grinned, deciding that I could play that game. Maybe this was how she could hear my secret. I nuzzled my head under her hand, staring at her as she scratched my ears.

"Okay…Let's start with Sam," she began. I laughed, shaking my head. She seemed surprised at my expression, and I grinned. Sam…sure, that's my name. If I was Sam Uley. Not quite, but she's guessing the Pack's names. At this rate, I'll have to wonder if she's met everyone already.

"Okay, not Sam…" she corrected. She sat there, throwing out names at me as she guessed. There were names from Edwin to Alfred, which I knew I was not. Why couldn't she simply stick with my real name? It's simple enough, and common for dogs.

Anna sat there for a few moments, contemplating my name. She stared at me, scrunching her nose for a brief second. She looked adorable, and she finally said it. "Wait…could your name be Jake?" she offered.

I grinned, licking her cheek in delight. Finally, she got it. Well, it wasn't my full name, but a pet name. But, it was close enough for her to distinguish me from 'Jacob', so I settled with it in delight.

"Eww, dog slobber!" she cried out, wiping her cheek. I snickered, resting my head on her lap. She stroked my neck, sighing with a smile. "Jake it is…"

I found myself drifting on and off into slumber for the first time in months. Anna continually stroked my fur, and when she stopped, I couldn't help but stare at her. She laughed, smiling wide at me.

"Oh, all right," she joked, stroking me once again. I rested my head back down, closing my eyes. There was no better place to nap than with her, my head resting against her. It was perfect, just resting here with her warmth against me.

"Jake, Dad's home," she suddenly said. I lifted myself off of her, disappointed. Did I have to leave already? I felt like I had just arrived, and I couldn't stand being away from her. Just a little longer, and I would feel better. Just a little…

"Fine, come with me. QUICKLY!" she urged. I trotted beside her, pleased. Even though I was hiding, it was still nice to imagine that extra time with her. She ran up the stairs, locking us in her bedroom.

I saw her room for the first time. There was a large bed leaning against the wall directly across from her door. There was a book shelf behind it, and the set was angled off the corner. An art desk was shoved against one wall, and a dresser on another. She had a large closet that was in another wall. What caught my attention was her window seat, which she had seen me for the first time from.

The colors of the room were varied. Brown, green, white, and blue were her colors that seemed to occupy the room. All in all, it was a nice, clean teenage room. Much better than my mess at home…

Anna searched the room, trying to find a place to hide me. She opened her closet door, gesturing for me to get inside. I inwardly laughed; this happened to humans all the time, except it was the human boyfriend who hid in the closet while the human girl went and babbled to the parent.

"Wait here. I'll be back soon," she said, hugging me around the neck. "Don't make a sound!" I nodded in response, dazed. I felt like I was sitting on clouds, I was so pleased. Now, I realized, I had to make things right between us as humans. I couldn't stand the fact that I couldn't hug her back, or even touch her properly. It just wasn't the same.

I could hear Anna chattering with her dad. Just the basic checks to make sure he was in a good mood. I grinned, lying down on the closet floor. She was pretty good at keeping him unaware of her sneakiness, and I had to congrajulate her for that. She was the girl I knew she was; mischievous and charismatic.

I heard thumping on the stairs, and I assumed it was her. The closet doors swung open, revealing Anna. I smiled, wagging my tail at her presence. She hugged me around the neck, leaving me dazed once again.

She released me, walking over to her bed. I followed in suit, leaping on top with her. She laid back, and I found myself to be snuggling up beside her. I nuzzled my head into her hands, which she cupped and stroked. I closed my eyes, pleased with the contact. There was nothing better…

I heard her dad call her down for dinner. I smiled at her, licking her face. She hugged me tight before running down the stairs. I sighed, glancing out the window. It was getting late, and Sam called a meeting.

I morphed into my human form, grabbing my clothes from around my ankle. I quickly slid them on, propping open Anna's window. After gazing longingly back at the bed, I found myself reluctant. I stared back at her door before slipping out.

* * *

"Jakie's in love! Jakie's in love!" Quil teased. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in mock frustration.

"Quil, you and the rest of the Pack are in my mind almost all the time. I would doubt it if you didn't know the moment I did," I explained. He rolled his eyes, elbowing me in the side.

"Yeah, whatever. So what's she like to you?" he asked. I grinned, leaning back against a tree. He waited patiently, and Embry soon walked over to join us. "Well? How is she?"

I sighed, pleased that she was on my mind. "Dirty blond hair, the kind with dark brown streaks throughout it. Bright green eyes, the most amazing of all kind. She's just…amazing…" I finished. Embry clasped my arm, grinning.

"I'm happy for you, man. She's a nice girl for you," he remarked. Quil glanced over at the fire, and I could tell he was bothered. We all felt for him ever since he imprinted on little Claire. He had to wait a long time for her, and it wasn't the same for him as it was for Jared, Embry, and I.

"Have you told Victoria yet?" I asked. Embry glanced over at me, sighing. He looked bothered by the question, but was going to answer.

"No…She knows that I like her. I haven't told her yet that I'm an overgrown dog. She just…I'm going to tell her soon. She has to know why I'm practically glued to her," he said. I grinned, patting his shoulder.

"You're braver than I am, Em. Much braver," I remarked. He grinned, sitting down on a log. He seemed relaxed and at ease, which was good for him. The change hadn't been easy on him either.

"I guess. I was going to ask her if she…if she wanted to be my girlfriend later this week. If Tuba still has the hiking trip, I'm going to ask her then," he explained. I smiled, tapping my knees. It was a good plan; he could show her himself then even if he wanted to.

"Good idea. When are you going to mention that you're a wolf boy?" I teased. He grinned, shaking his head.

"When we're married," he joked. I burst out laughing, shaking my head. He chuckled, punching fists with me. He seriously had no chance with her if he did that. And knowing Victoria, she would figure it out fast.

"Careful with that one. She told me the other day that you'd be cleaning AND cooking for her. Apparently, you're doing the work," I said sternly. He stared at me, gaping. His jaw was seriously about to hit the ground, but then he blinked.

"I won't lie…if she told me to fly around the world, I would do it. Cooking and cleaning can't be that bad," he retorted. I grinned, standing up as I heard the rest of the pack.

Jared looked flustered. I had a feeling that he had been busy with Kim, and he was a pretty patient guy. I just knew to never bother him when he was off with Kim.

Paul looked…angry. He always was looking for a fight, so I knew that he always looked like that. I guess another word for that would be gruff, but it never seemed to suit crazy Paul.

Seth yawned, leaning back against the tree next Quil. He shook his head, looking bored. Leah was next to him, her expression blank.

Sam stepped forward, his gaze set on each of us. "Land looks clear. We're keeping patrols still at night, just scanning the land. Carlisle said that he'd alert us if more of…them…approached from the psychic's visions," he said. More like ordered, though.

I nodded, drumming my fingers. I wanted to get home…the sooner that I left, the sooner I could get home and attempt to sleep. Tomorrow, I'd be seeing Anna. I'd actually talk to her, actually try to gain her forgiveness.

"Jacob!"

"What?" I said. Jared stood in front of me, waving his hand in my face. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused.

"You awake in there?" he questioned. I nodded, walking over into the trees. He clasped my shoulder, smiling.

"Good luck with her, Jake. From what I've seen from your mind, she's nice. Take care of her," he said, then releasing me as he raced off to the other end.

I closed my eyes, staring off in the distance. I would take care of her. I wouldn't hurt her again, no matter what.

* * *

**I have a wish, I bet you do too.**

**Can I please, pretty please, have a review from you?**


	6. Fall for You

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I think you'll like this one better than my previous few. Sorry about the wait, but I've been extremely busy.**

**Jacob: Time for our disclaimer. I belong to Stephenie Meyer along with the rest of the Twilight characters.**

**Anna: And I belong to Fall Out Guirl. Victoria is real, so she can't be claimed.**

**Me: Except by her real life boyfriend, John. He might be claiming her as his…last time we mentioned that a guy might like her, he wasn't thrilled. More like wanting to hunt him down XD.**

**Anna: This chapter's dedication is to bellaxxswan, SaphireLips777, LovePeace4Ever, and sarbear037. Thanks!**

* * *

How exactly does a guy make things better for the girl he likes? Well, let's just say I discovered that today, of all days.

I had raced through the house, finishing getting ready faster than any other morning. Dad didn't even get to say a word to me; I had already been out the door. With my jacket on and shoes tied, I was already gone.

I sped down the street, despite the slick wetness courtesy of Washington weather. I slowed down once I reached Anna's block, almost nervous. How would I talk to her? What if she was too angry with me? Just what would I do if she grew suspicious?

I swallowed deeply a gulp of air, pulling up by the bus stop. Anna was sitting off to the side with…Victoria? The two were listening to each other's I-Pods. Typical…Victoria was the type that would be the perfect friend for Anna. Both were different from most girls, and they shared more common interests than I gave them credit for.

"Anna!" I shouted out of the window after I had rolled it down. She got up, walking towards me. Her face was blank, no scowl, and no sadness. If anything, she looked indifferent. I realized that this was a barrier she had put up, to protect herself against me. I inwardly winced; I would have to slowly take that barrier back down if I was going to be close to her again.

"Hello. Decided to go back to talking to me?" she questioned, anger in her voice. I cringed, biting my lip. I hadn't realized how much it bothered her until now.

"I'm sorry about that…I just…I can't explain it," I said, tripping over my own words. I wanted so badly to tell her everything then, to wipe that expression off of her face. But I had to wait, just like how Embry was with Victoria. Maybe, they'll be better friends after they hear the truth. But not now, not yet.

She turned her back to me, angry. I wanted to leap out then and stop her, so badly. Victoria looked confused, trying to figure out what I had done to her. She shot me a glare, staring disapprovingly at me.

"Anna, let me make it up to you! At least let me drive you to school," I offered. She halted, slowly turning back around to me. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before turning her head back to Victoria. Victoria mouthed something to her, which much to my relief was for my benefit.

"Fine. On one condition," she complied. I nodded, waiting for whatever she wanted. If she asked me to run to New York and buy her everything expensive and be back in fifteen minutes, I would do it without question. That is, if I had the cash…

"Fine. What is it?" I asked, staring into her eyes. Wow, they were just amazing. Those green orbs could hold me captive for hours, and I wouldn't complain in the slightest if they did.

"My friend, Victoria, comes with us," she said. I glanced over at Victoria. She had been going back to shuffling through her I-Pod. Inwardly, I was pleased that was her request; it looked like it could rain soon, and I didn't want her to be left out here.

"Alright. Wait…Victoria? Oh, I know her. Sure, she can come," I said, waving her over. Victoria lifted her head, smirking as she stood up with her backpack. She walked over, leaning against the car door.

"Hey, Jacob," she greeted. I grinned, returning the greeting. Anna looked strange, like as though she was…nah, it can't be. Not yet, anyway.

"Hey. Listen, Anna just negotiated a ride for the two of you. And the bus is coming around the corner at any minute…Do you want to ride with us?" I offered to Victoria. She shifted her gaze from me to Anna, and then back to me. Her look on her face screamed that she wanted an explanation later.

"Sounds good to me. I don't have to smell Cheez-Its and sweat today," she answered. I smiled, watching as Anna slid in the front seat next to me and Victoria in the back. The two girls fastened their seat belts, getting comfortable. Victoria was leaned back comfortably, but Anna looked tensed.

As soon as we pulled up to the school, Victoria ordered me to stop. She glanced up front at Anna before hopping out. I knew exactly where she was headed: Embry. I watched for a brief second as he embraced her in a side-hug before placing a kiss on her forehead. She blushed, pleased at the physical contact. I felt envy building up inside me; I wanted that for Anna and me.

I pulled into a parking spot, turning off the ignition. Anna made no movement to leave, only sitting there. I had a feeling that she could tell that I wanted to talk.

"I'm sorry, Anna," I said softly. She stared out the window for a few moments before closing her eyes. I desperately hoped that she wanted to forgive me. If she did, I would be the happiest person alive.

"No, it's okay. I said something wrong, though I don't know what," she said, gazing over at me. I slid my hand on top of hers, savoring the warmth. I looked into her eyes, every part of me regretting that I even had a secret to hide. It sucked being a werewolf.

"I…I can't explain. Not yet," I whispered, tearing my eyes away from her. It pained me more than anything that she couldn't know. Stupid Pack rules…

"Why?" she questioned, leaning towards me. That proximity drew me closer and closer to just spitting it out then and there, but I couldn't. "Are you afraid?"

I lowered my head towards the carpet, squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't will myself to look at her. "No. I just can't tell you yet." I heard her shift away from me, and I rested my hand on her shoulder. She seemed to be stirred by my touch, but I couldn't acknowledge it.

"Just hear me out…I promise, when you're ready, I'll tell you," I promised. She seemed to struggle within herself, whether or not to believe me. I noticed that immediately, reaching around my neck. As soon as I found the leather cord, I lifted it off of my neck.

It was an old necklace that my Dad had given my Mom, a long time ago. It was a simple leather cord that had a wooden carving of circle, with a hole in the center. In our Quiluete language, the words "Promise of Love" were carved around it. I slid it around her neck, and she gaped at me in shock.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked, her voice quavering. I smiled, touching my fingers to the carved circle.

"This is my promise. I'll tell you, when the time is right," I swore. She seemed frozen, and I touched my fingers lightly against her neck. It was warm, and my touch seemed to dazzle her and myself. "As long as you have this, I'll remember."

She touched her own fingers to it herself, and I got out of the car as she did that. I came across to her side, opening the door to her. What surprised me most was this.

She pulled me into a hug, and I could tell that it felt awkward because of her backpack. I hugged her against me, savoring even the brief touch. "Thank you, Jacob," she said, slowly releasing me.

It was bliss; she hugged me for the first time, as a human. I led her up to our first class together, with five minutes to spare. We managed to patch things up enough.

Third period was a class I had with Victoria. I inwardly winced; she would be interrogating me concerning Anna.

I shuffled over to my usual desk. She sat by me every day, and we talked often. I knew what was coming, and she took her seat by me. She took a second to push her dark hair out of her way before turning in her chair towards me.

"Well?" she said. I ran my fingers through my hair, blinking. What would I say? That I'm a hormonal werewolf that's got the hots for her friend? Yeah, sure, that'll go over well.

"I…I like her. A lot," I managed to say. She nodded, her eyebrow raised and her wide brown eyes not believing the short message that I had come up with.

"There's more," she said, not questioning but stating. That's how she works. She doesn't question if she knows that there's more. Oh, she was smarter than any boy gave her credit for. I smirked, turning my head towards her.

"Yeah, there is. What do you want to know?" I asked, deciding to confide in her. After all, she was more than likely to become an even better friend as soon as Embry spilled the beans. She drummed her fingers against the desk, staring down at the wood.

"How long?" she questioned. I sighed, staring ahead at the black board as class began. She waited, knowing that I had to compose my thoughts before I breathed a word.

"Ever since I first saw her. A month ago," I answered. She nodded her head, seeming to mull over my answer for a brief second. I smiled, awaiting the next question to her interrogation.

"How much do you really like her? Don't even think about giving me a taste test, I want the whole story," she asked. I nodded, glancing briefly at the black board so that the teacher would believe I was slightly paying attention.

"More than I should. Honestly, I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's got a fiery attitude to her, and she's not afraid to defend herself. I was afraid that she wouldn't forgive me, but…" I paused for a second, with Victoria nodding in encouragement. "Part of me thinks that I'll manage, that maybe she could be someone that could make a difference in me."

Victoria smiled, and I could tell that she genuinely was pleased with my answer. I inwardly sighed with relief; if I could make it past one of Anna's friends, I could survive the rest of the time I have with her with ease.

I drummed my fingers against the desk, suddenly feeling like a fourth grader. "Um…Victoria? Could you do me a favor?" I mumbled, feeling a blush coming to my cheeks. She knew this was coming, and smiled teasingly at me.

"Oh, what could I do for you, Jakie? Remember, one favor for another," she answered with a playful grin. I smiled, well aware of her intentions.

"Can I guess?" I offered. She blushed, staring don at the desk. I grinned, flicking her shoulder with a laugh.

"Well?"

"Fine! Guess already!"

I smirked, glancing again at the chalkboard. "You want me to talk to Embry. Better yet, you want to know if he really likes you. So you're going to either ask me about how he feels or for me to ask him and report back to you," I said smugly. Victoria gaped at me before swatting my arm.

"Tell me about him and I'll tell you about her. An exchange," she bargained. I didn't even hesitate, and I stuck my hand out in compliance.

"Deal. I'll start you off, but I'm warning you. If you don't give me a good scoop on her later, then I'll march up to him and spill everything," I warned. She nodded, shaking my hand.

"Deal. Fill me in," she ordered. I grinned, scooting my desk slightly closer to her. Her eyes were wide in amazement, and hungered for my answers.

"He's head over heels. He can't stop talking about you, no matter what the guys say to him. I'm the one he confides into the most, 'cause Quil makes fun of everyone," I began. She waited, knowing there was more. "He talks about your eyes, how pretty they are. Then he goes on and on about how much he wants to tell you how he feels, but he's afraid of rejection. But…what else can I say? He'll get the guts to say something within the next…week, maybe two weeks."

Victoria smiled, hugging me tightly around the waist. I was surprised by the gesture; she didn't hug people often, and Embry was her only good hug. I patted her shoulder, smiling.

"Thank you, Jacob. I promise, I'll fill you in soon…maybe fifth period, since we have that together," she said. I released her, smiling as I turned my head over to the blackboard. Lucky for us, the teacher had been busy handing out papers, so he hadn't caught us talking.

"Just tell me all about Anna, okay?" I begged. She nodded, winking out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't know much about how she feels internally, but externally, she's all over you. She acts like she isn't sure of you, that you're the real deal. I'll have to ask why later, but I can tell that she likes you. It's some vibe," she said. I cheered inside; my Anna might just love me.

"Thanks," I said, trying to contain my excitement. Maybe the rest of the day could go well.

* * *

**So, I make one final request, readers…**

**Jacob: Pretty please? Review? For me?**

**Anna: And me! **

**Just leave us a message, even one addressed to Anna and Jake. We're fine with it all : ). **


	7. Afraid

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait…I've been extremely busy. Homework, friends, and other stuff is just nuts right now…Oh well. I do have one complaint that is bugging me: reviews. I NEED THEM. Badly. Please? I'll love you all forever!**

**Anna: You got that right. And plus, it's a lot of work to balance school, a boyfriend, dealing with supernatural mythical creatures, etc.**

**Jacob: HEY! I'm not that bad!!**

**Anna: True. Still hard to juggle. Anyway, time for the disclaimer! I belong to Fall Out Guirl! Victoria and Tuba are real, so they can't bee claimed.**

**Jacob: And I along with the rest of the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Anna: And this chapter goes out to –BeeVee-THEEAmazing, BitNBytheBeatles, kiren, and flossiemae. If I missed anyone, send another review and we'll be sure to add you to the already written next chapter!**

**Jacob: Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, I tore off down the hallway. Every single one of the students that had entered the hallway was staring at me, but I didn't care. I had to be ready for her.

I leaned against the doorway right outside of her classroom. As if cued, Victoria and Anna stepped out of the classroom. Victoria was grinning, questioning her about something. I hoped it was about me, like she promised. Anna was blushing, her beautiful skin tinted with pink that seemed to glow.

"Hey," she greeted me as I stepped to walk on her side. Victoria grinned, shaking her head at us. I smirked, keeping my backpack slung across my shoulders.

"Hey," I returned, tossing my dark hair back. I had been performing this little trick for a while now, and even Victoria said that when a man flips his longer hair, it's sexy. Hey, whatever works, right?

Score one for Jacob Black. She was ogling at me, and I knew that my maneuver worked by that. She had a glazed look in her eyes, as though she was lost. I waved my hand in front of her face, narrowing my eyebrows. "You all right?"

She seemed shaken out of her reverie, turning her gaze away. I grinned, snickering inwardly at the sight. I hoped that all I was doing was working; I had to have her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, where are you usually during lunch?" she questioned. I was surprised; I guess that meant that I was getting extra time with her. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Embry snuck up on Victoria, draping his arm around her shoulders. I sighed; how much longer until I could do that to Anna? I was desperate; I wanted her closer to me.

"Well, me and a couple of friends all sit by a tree in the courtyard. Victoria, my other friend Tuba, and Leah sit there too," I explained as we approached. Leah was seated furthest away, her arms crossed. I rolled my eyes at the sight; she would never stop being a complete grump. Tuba sat on the ground, chattering away to a completely ignorant Quil, who was seated with his back, pressed against the tree. He was humming something, shaking his hips slightly with each random note.

"Hey, Quil, Whatcha listening to?" Tuba asked. Tuba was an eccentric but great friend. She had thick brown hair that curled, and wide brown eyes that always seemed to be expressing how she felt. If her inquisitive expressions didn't strike you first, then her personality certainly would. She was a character that often contradicted herself.

Quil jumped up in the air, ripping out the headphones. He blushed like a tomato, trying to ignore what he had obviously been doing. "N-Nothing!"

Tuba grabbed the earpiece, shoving it in her ear. She listened for a brief few seconds before snickering. I stared over at her, waiting for the reaction. Last time, it was a Gwen Stefani song; I think it was "The Sweet Escape". I grimaced; sometimes, Quil can be a real girl.

"He's listening to 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira!" Tuba choked out. I laughed, shaking my head at him. I figured something like that. Quil slapped his forehead, blushing. Tuba smacked his arm, disappointed in his music choice. Figures.

"Dude, that song stinks. Seriously…" she remarked. Another thing with Tuba; she doesn't hold back on her opinion of something. She'll tell you straight up, no obstacles, no sweet-talking.

I chuckled, stepping away from Anna as I rested my hand on Quil's shoulder. The look on his face was hysterical, screaming at me not to embarrass him further. "Man, you've gotta show me. Can your hips not lie?" I questioned, a grin spread across my lips.

I raised my arms above my head, imitating a belly dancer. Quil started mumbling about us being big jerks, and my audience looked entertained. Everyone but Quil was roaring with laughter, and Anna pulled me down with her laughter. We ended up on the ground, Anna reprimanding me for dancing like a girl.

I sat in the grass, my backpack propped as a cushion. I spotted Anna pulling a sketchbook out of her backpack, just like the one I had seen her with a while ago, not to her knowledge.

"What are you drawing?" I asked, as she began to doodle on the paper. I knew it immediately, and for a moment, I was suspicious that she already knew. A boy was posing next a wolf, a huge wolf. I inwardly panicked; what would I do?

She held it up to me, and I tried to control my voice as I stared at it. "That's good. Who's the guy?" I asked. She blushed for a moment, and I took the book from her hands for a brief second to study it. Hey, I didn't know that I looked that good. Just kidding.

"Um…Just a random dude," she covered up, taking the book back. I narrowed my eyebrows, staring up at her. Her green eyes shifted back to paper, as she began to make downward strokes against. Her concentration was clear, and I took the moment that she paused to ask her a question.

"So…do I know the guy in the picture?" I tried, testing the already hot waters. I had to know if she really knew, or if even it was I being overly protective of my secret. I waited for her answer, which once again surprised me.

"Maayybee," she said, biting her lip. I melted at the sight; it was adorable whenever she did that, plus it raised my temptation level. I grinned, trying to control myself not to kiss her senseless.

"Alright, let's make a deal. I'll ask you twenty questions about him, and I get to make a guess. If I'm wrong, then you don't have to tell me," I suggested. I leaned closer to her, my eyes pouring into hers. If I heard right, her breath caught at the proximity.

"And if you're right?" she whispered. I leaned back, deciding to not tempt myself further. She seemed…disappointed? Maybe she did share similar feelings…

"Well, if I'm right, you'll have to tell me the truth," I concluded. She nodded her head, seeming to agree enough.

"Deal," she agreed. I spotted Tuba, who was turning to Anna. Poor Anna; she was in for a show now.

Tuba introduced herself to Anna, chattering about balloons or something. I shook my head; even since freshman year, Tuba hadn't changed. Always the random facts…we could have a television show or dictionary. Tuba TV, or even …

"Trust me, she's got millions of these theories. That's Tuba for you," I whispered into Anna's ear. I grinned, and her cheeks started to turn red. I liked being near her, and I think she liked it too.

"So ya. How long have you known Jake here?" Tuba asked, interrupting us. Anna gazed over at Tuba and then me, wondering who should explain.

"Well, I had gotten lost in the woods one night, and Jacob and his dad had driven down to help my dad look for me," Anna explained. Tuba smiled, looking around.

"You know, we all ought to go on a hike together. What do you think, Jake? Saturday?" she offered. I shrugged, glancing over at Quil, Embry, and Victoria. Victoria was leaning her head against his shoulder as Embry talked to Quil about some video game. Embry reached his hand over to her, stroking her dark hair out of her face before turning back to his conversation.

"Yeah, Quil and Embry were going to hang out at my place. But we could go with you, Victoria, and Anna," I suggested. Tuba grinned, clapping slightly in delight. Anna smiled at me, happy with the idea as well.

"Perfect. We'll meet on First Beach…Saturday at 8:00?" Tuba concluded. I winced, predicting the end of lunch bell. It buzzed as I stood up, smiling.

"Sounds good," I replied. I stood up, walking to our next class…Calculus. I didn't want to take the class, much like my fellow classmates. But it was required, and I hated that requirement more than anything. At least I'd have it with Anna.

We entered the classroom, seating ourselves in the middle row. I reached into her backpack, without her protesting. Wow, wolves on every page. I guess this meant that she thought about 'Jake' a lot…"Have an obsession?" I teased.

She smiled for a brief moment, narrowing her eyebrows after a few seconds. "Not quite…would you believe me if I told you that there was a wolf that wandered into my yard one night, and he keeps coming back. Just to see me?"

I frowned, wondering how close she was to figuring it out. It seemed as obvious as the color of the grass around here, but maybe not to her. I breathed for a moment; not until she said something, not me.

"It's possible. What does he look like?" I finally asked, restraining myself from becoming even more obvious. She grabbed the book for a few seconds, pointing out his features to me.

"His fur is a rusty brown, kind of like-" she began before gasping. I cursed underneath my breath; she must know now, there was no way that she couldn't now.

"What is it?" I managed to say, quickly. She became silent, staring ahead at the board. The way that her eyes shifted back and forth proved that she was thinking hard about it, like as though she were uncovering the mystery right in front of me.

"Anna…" I murmured, touching her hand lightly. Maybe I could persuade her to keep it quiet, for my sake.

"Jake, do you believe in men turning into wolves?" she blurted out. I winced inwardly; shoot, she knew.

"I do, actually," I said, keeping my voice calm. The teacher continued writing on the board, unaware of the time that she was buying me. Keep writing notes, please? "There are legends in my tribe, about how our ancestors were related to wolves, that they are our brethren."

Anna was about to say something, but the bell rang. Before she could even consider another thought, Mrs. Campbell was belting out our homework. I stared down at the desks, maneuvering my way out of the classroom.

She knew. I knew that she did, and it scared me. I cursed, watching as Anna walked down the hall to go meet Victoria. How did it happen?

I wanted to hit something so bad. I shouldn't have gone back to her as 'Jake'. Now she knew, and I was bound to get discovered. Sam would be furious, and the guys would think I was nuts. Plus, Leah would have the right to literally attack me with insults. Yay, me. Not.

I groaned, walking out to the Rabbit. I spotted Anna getting into the car with Victoria and Embry. I felt a stab on pain strike me across the chest, the biggest blow I had felt yet. Bigger than the one that I got when Bella chose that bloodsucker over me. I staggered from it, and dragged myself to the car.

She was wary of me…and I hated myself for making her feel that way

* * *

**I have a request, my friends. Reviews? Come on, make me, Jake, and Anna happy!!**


	8. Realize

**

* * *

**

Hey Readers! Sorry about the wait, I've been extremely busy lately…Nothing but good old homework right before the school year ends! Sometimes, it's like the teachers try to cram what they didn't fit earlier…It stinks…But, on the upside, only a few weeks 'til school's out!

**Anna: But just 'cause school's out doesn't mean less chapters! We're still going to continue our story.**

**Jacob: Yeah, hopefully without a dull moment.**

**Anna: Anyways, it's time for us to give our annual disclaimer. I belong to Fall Out Guirl. Victoria Murphy is real and can only be claimed by her mom and bf. And Tuba is real too; her parents can only claim her.**

**Jacob: And I belong to Stephenie Meyer along with the rest of the Twilight characters. You know, this was a pretty good chapter…**

**Anna: If you think drama is good. Anyway, time for chapter dedication!**

**Jacob: This one goes out to lolza19 (I know you're fowlgirl19, but I figured that since you were nice enough to tell me, you still get added!), Fiction101, and Jessica (not stanley! haha I didn't forget!). **

**Anna: Thank you all and enjoy!**

* * *

I pulled up in front of the all-too-familiar two-story house. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel, shutting off the Rabbit. Okay, chill. Just gotta know what to say…it doesn't matter if you look like a fool.

Are you kidding me? There's no way that I can do this! I groaned as I stared at the front door of her house. How was I supposed to march up to that door, manage to talk to her without stumbling, and get her to the beach for the hike?

Well, the transportation part was simple. Managing to talk to her, yeah, I've done that before. But the ability to walk to her door? My legs felt like jelly as I slid the car door open.

_Here it goes, Jake. All or nothing,_ I thought, shutting my door as I walked towards her door. I glanced around, observing the door. Nice framework, simple knob…Great, I'm so nervous that I'm picking out qualities of the home.

The door slid open, revealing Anna to me. She was beautiful; her smile wide at the sight of me. I inwardly jumped up and down. She wore a red tank top, simple but it looked perfect on her. Black shorts were clad on her legs, short. She wore hiking boots on her feet, not looking strange for where we were going. She had her dirty blond hair thrown into a sloppy ponytail, but it hung magnificently on her.

"Good morning!" she greeted, sounding only slightly excited. I could tell she was still tired; I was too. I smiled, watching as she closed the door behind her.

"Good morning…ready to go?" I asked. She nodded, checking for her phone and house keys. She glanced over at the living room window, furrowing her eyebrows. I panicked for a brief second, confused.

"My dad's watching to see what we'll do. He's got this notion that you like me," she said. I fought back a laugh; smart dad of hers. I beyond like her; infatuation certainly wasn't a strong enough word. How does soul mate sound? Imprint?

I grinned, playing it off as a joke. "Sounds like your dad is pretty protective," I remarked. Anna smiled, nodding her head.

"I've always been 'Daddy's little girl'…even though I'm sixteen and with friends, he still thinks he has to do the boy check," she explained. I nodded, walking her over to my car. I opened the passenger door for her, making sure she buckled up. She gave me thumbs up, grinning like a little kid.

I walked over to my side, sliding into my seat. I buckled in before turning on the car. I glanced back in the doorway; Mr. Collins was standing there. He waved, seeming a little more cheerful. I guess he figured out it was me.

Anna watched the road as we drove towards First Beach. She had turned on the radio, humming a song by a familiar band. Soon after she started humming, we both were singing along to the song. I had never been a talented singer, but her voice was amazing.

We pulled up by the small parking lot, stepping out. Anna raced out before I could open the door for her, running out to the beach. She was cheering about something, her feet dancing in circles as she did so.

"I'M ON A BEACH! A GOOD, SANDY BEACH!" she yelled. I laughed, shaking my head as I locked the car door. She ran back to me, grabbing my hand as she pulled me to the boulders that were scattered across the coast.

"I've only seen rocks like these in movies…I've never been this close to the Pacific," she said. I watched as she climbed onto the rock, standing as she stood, watching. The waves rolled in, clashing louder than the Titans from the Greek mythology. Anna, herself, looked like a goddess.

Embry and Victoria arrived first, approaching hand-in-hand. Embry was grinning like a madman, obviously pleased. Victoria broke from holding on, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before running to the rock to meet Anna.

"Hey, man," Embry mumbled dreamily. I smirked as he came to stand beside me.

"Hey," I replied. I tore my gaze away from the two girls before spotting the likely. Tuba was with Quil, the two talking as they approached us. Quil looked frustrated as he came up to greet me.

"Lucky dogs," he muttered. Embry and I nodded; he wished for Claire to be like Victoria and Anna. He wanted her to be older so he could truly be with her. So he could show her just like Embry and I show each of our imprints.

"Your day will come, Quil," Embry said quietly. I stared at Anna for a moment as she wandered over to the tide pools. She with Victoria and Tuba were talking in hushed tones, followed by loud giggling. It was perfect. An odor wafted to my nose, and my expression curled back into pure distaste.

Cullen.

Bella walked down the beach, smiling as she stepped towards us. She looked lively enough, considering she was walking with the living dead. Edward gave a half-smile, trying to remain civil with me. I bit back a rude comment, only anger on my features.

I wasn't in love with Bella anymore. It wasn't that at all. She was my best friend, like a sister to me. And it was that he was going to take my sister-figure out of my life that bothered me. Sure, I had real blood sisters. But they weren't that close to me. Bella was just…good.

"Bella!" I called as she drew nearer. She waved, seeing our group. Anna and the girls leapt off the rocks, walking over to us.

Anna walked over to Bella and Edward, smiling. They introduced themselves, seeming already familiar. I guess she bumped into Edward at the hospital when she hurt her ankle.

Edward held his arm around Bella's waist securely, seeming to just enjoy the scenery. I started to feel uncomfortable; only us Pack members felt that way. The girls seemed fine.

_So you found your imprint? Congratulations._ He entered my mind. I scowled for a brief second, not pleased.

_What's it to you?_ I retorted. I didn't want him near Anna, not even a mile's distance. Edward smiled, shaking his head.

_I would never harm her, Jacob. She is a friend, and I refuse to let your childish behavior discourage that. I'd also have you know that you look immature to her at this moment, and she is wondering why. Will you tell her of your secret?_

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. _Soon. As soon as she's ready._

Edward narrowed his eyebrows. _She's hurt that you won't tell her. By keeping your secret, it damages her more. She hides it well, but it's taking a toll on her mentally. You need to tell her today._

Despite my frustration, I knew he was right. I did need to tell her, before this all got out of hand. Embry and Quil glanced at me before walking with me closer to our group.

"Um, I guess we'll start now," I said, mentally slapping myself. I sounded like an idiot…

I walked ahead with Quil and Embry, not speaking. Quil and Embry started talking about some test on Monday. I didn't care; she was on my mind. I didn't want to hurt her.

I grew up knowing about Sam and Emily's story. I would go crazy if I ever hurt Anna, even if it was on accident. Sam loves Emily, but he has to live with the fact that he attacked her, and he physically sees the scars left. Emily knew that by getting near him when he transformed would be dangerous, but it was both their mistake. I could never expose Anna to that…

I didn't realize for a while that I was alone in the lead. My fears seemed to consume me, that was, until she appeared at my side. Her bright smile and shining eyes eased the pain, as she glanced for a brief second back. But my frustration was hard to hide. My fists were shaking, and I knew I had to regain control-fast.

"Hi!" she greeted. I refused to look at her, afraid. She stared at me, frowning. "Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes, forcing myself to breathe. I focused on her, her very essence saving me. I felt my shaking cease, and I found my eyelids lifting to see the angel who had helped me.

"Better now," I said with relief. The rocks closed in, narrowing the path. Anna slid herself to be closer to my side, holding on. I smiled, her smaller hand clutching my shirt. I placed my hand on her arm, reveling the touch of my fingers against her skin.

"She seems really nice. She and Edward both," Anna said. I grunted, not liking the last part. The mind reader liked to mock me, or at least, that's what it felt like to me.

"You don't like Edward, do you?" she remarked. I shook my head, willing myself to not speak. I didn't trust what would come out.

"Jake, you can trust me," she said softly. Her hand cupped my chin, and she tried to capture my attention. I didn't show it, but she had it. I fumbled over my thoughts, unable to come with a conclusion. Was today truly the day?

"Not yet… I told you, I'll tell you when you're ready," I mumbled stubbornly. She stared at me, shaking her head. Her angel face was angry, in a scowl that matched mine.

"I'm ready, right NOW. Why can't you tell me, Jacob?" she protested. Her arms flailed around in her rage, and it seemed to pulse with each of her breaths. She lifted a rock off of the ground, hurling it off the side of the hill.

"You might hit something, Anna," I teased, my voice low. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Not right now. I'm sick of this secret, all right? I just want to know!" she insisted. I stared at the ground. I was struck with fear; she wouldn't feel the same about me when she knew. She would think of me as a monster, and she would hate me. I knew it.

She surprised me. She walked carefully towards me, resting her hands on my shoulders. She searched my eyes, trying to find it out. "Is it bad? Are you afraid I'll judge you?" Oh, she had no idea how right she truly was.

"It's not bad…" I admitted. It wasn't truly a curse; it sometimes felt like one, but Anna made it worth it. I rested my hands on her hips, keeping them firm.

"I am afraid that you'll judge me. Or that you won't want to be around me anymore," I murmured. I felt sadness wrack through me; I could tell her at any point now. But as soon as I did, she would run away screaming. Despite her promises.

Anna wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight against her. I backed my head away from her embrace. I would tell her, but I wanted one thing before I did. I stared into her eyes, angling my head towards her. She started to close her eyes, and I felt bliss. For one moment, I knew that she wanted me. She wanted me to be hers…

"Yo Jake! Someone is getting busy on the mountain!" Quil roared. I wanted to punch him then and there. The idiot had the guts to scream that at me, the moment where I was going to connect with her. I was so close…

Anna backed away. Her eyes flashed hurt and anger, shaking her head. I reached out for her, but she pushed me away. Tears streaked her cheeks, her running down the trail. I felt myself shaking, anger boiling. I wanted to harm Quil.

"HEY, GLAD TO SEE YOU BUSY!" Quil called. I marched up to him, anger clear. He was the reason that she had run from me.

"SHUT UP! Stop acting like a show-off, all right? SHE HATES ME NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU! She thinks that I was tricking her!" I roared, punching him in the jaw. Quil stumbled, but it wasn't enough to truly hurt him. It takes more than a punch to take down one of us.

Everyone else was too far back. I cursed under my breath, growling as I ran through the trees. I ignored the shouts from Embry and the cursing from Quil.

I stripped out of my clothes, cursing with each article of clothing. I felt as though someone was watching me, and I stood there for a brief second. My entire body was pulsating from the rage, and I screamed out in pain.

I transformed into my werewolf state, my fur sprouting from all over. It felt like needles piercing my skin, piercing and stretching. I blinked, sniffing the air. Anna…

I heard the sound of leaves crunching, and I whipped around to see her. She looked terrified, and I barked over at her. She backed up against the tree, trembling as she shook her head with disbelief. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing me away. I nuzzled her cheek and sides, trying to reassure her.

She stroked my fur, trying to convince herself that I was real. I buried my head under her arm, sniffing her neck as she absorbed the truth.

"Jake, why didn't you tell me!" she shouted. I back away, snagging my clothes that had been scattered on the ground. I ran into the trees, transforming back into my human form and dressed quickly.

"I couldn't; I didn't want to hurt you," I begged, walking towards her. She didn't move a muscle, and I couldn't read her expression. I kneeled in a crouched position, our eyes level.

Anna glared at me, anger clear. I hated myself for that moment. "You could have told me the truth! I'd prefer knowing that my friend was a werewolf rather than think of him as a liar!"

I tried to cup her cheek, but she shoved my hand away harshly. I winced; I deserved that. "No! You lied to me, and…I let you in my house! I sat with you for hours, and you did not even consider that I could have been wondering why on earth I was in love with a dog!"

My heart stopped. She loved me? I froze, my eyes feeling like they were about to pop out of my head. My angel loved me…

Anna slapped her hands over her mouth, shocked by her own confession. She stood up and walked around me, struggling to speak. "I-I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone," she said shakily. She began to wander away, in the direction of the cliffs.

"Anna, wait!" I called, running up to her. I placed my hand on the necklace I had given to her, my fingers stroking the wood.

"Are you taking it away now that you've told me the truth?" she asked. She was upset by the thought of me taking it, which I would never do. It was hers until she wanted it no longer.

"No, I can't. I told you only part of it, there's so much," I explained. Her hands fell to stroke the necklace itself, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She seemed comfortable, her head pressed against my shoulder.

"You know, there's an up side to this," she mumbled from in my arms. I chuckled, disbelief clear. She had just heard that I was a wolf boy, and she found an upside to it all!

"Really? There's never an up side in my life," I remarked, stroking her cheek. She turned a lovely red under the touch, seeming pleased.

"I know that I'm not insane," she whispered. I laughed, nuzzling my head against hers. She had her arms now wrapped around my neck, holding on tight.

"No, not insane," I said, kissing her forehead. "Just crazy enough to love a wolf boy." She laughed, smiling as I slid my hand into hers.

"Woman's best friend," she teased.

"Um, I know where the path is, but we're better off if I carry you in my wolf form. My senses are better when I am," I said, releasing her hand. She nodded, reluctant like me to lose the touch. Tiny sparks of electricity seemed to dance in front of us, and intensified every moment that I was near her.

"Fine, go. I just don't want to see any of that," she said, meaning me having to take off my clothes. She covered her eyes as I undressed (yet again…). I transformed into my wolf form, pushing my clothes into a small pile. I nudged her so she'd realize that I was done.

I let her climb onto my back, like she had the first day we met. She buried her fingers into my fur, holding on tight as I ran through the trees. There was no better feeling; she knew my secret and I had no guilty conscience.

I stopped in a small clearing that was next to the path. Edward stood there, having been searching for Anna. She smiled and waved at him, greeting him. I darted into the woods, dressing myself quickly before returning to her.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, after glaring at Edward. He enjoyed teasing me, walking ahead as we approached our group.

Tuba and Victoria pounced on Anna, the two questioning her like people that were starved from society.

I held onto Anna's hand as we walked down the trail back to the parking lot. I watched as Anna exchanged numbers with Bella, pleased. They were friends, which was good for us. I could see Bella without having as much of the awkwardness.

As soon as everyone was gone, it was just Anna and I. She stared at me, her eyes seeming to wonder. I smiled, lowering my lips to hers. She froze at first, unsure of what to do. I wrapped an arm around her waist, and she seemed to melt into my side.

"Um, Jake, I have to go home soon," she mumbled. I smirked, hugging her as I shook my head.

"It's only 12:00, and we told your Dad that we'd be home before six. I think we have some time," I said, opening the passenger door for her. She smiled, nodding in response. "What do you think about going to my place? I can show you my stuff in my garage."

"Sounds great. I'm interested in seeing what you used to put together the Rabbit," she said, grinning. I smiled, excitement clear.

I had it all. I didn't want anything more than just to spend the rest of my days with moments like then.

* * *

**Well, I gave you a climatic, happy chapter. So what would I like in return, eh?**

**Anna: OOO I KNOW!**

**Jacob: PICK ME! PICK ME!**

**Anna: We want reviews! Please?**

**Jacob: Yeah, please? Pretty please??**

**Anna: Our author gets sad when there isn't many reviews. She has the next few chapters written already...The sooner you review, the sooner she'll update. IT'S A PINKIE PROMISE!**


	9. Let Me Be Your Man

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait...I had tons of stuff going on for school, friends, family, etc. Plus, I had to finish Call of the Wild before I could focus on this. Anyways, I owe you all super apologies and thanks for the reviews. I'm set for the summer, so I can focus on this and the Call of the Wild sequel...YAY.**

**Anna: Well, this is a good chapter. Good talkin'**

**Jacob: I liked other parts to it (winks)**

**Anna: Jake, stop being so rude!**

**Jacob: I was just kidding!**

**Anna: Anyway, I think we should get to the disclaimer. I belong to Fall Out Guirl!**

**Jacob: And I along with the rest of the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Anna: Annnnnnd the chapter dedication is for rain10423, Agosss, and mischief-maker1. Thank you so much for the reviews! Let us know if we missed you, we'll add you to the list for the next chapter.**

**Jacob: Enjoy!**

Anna sat curled up in the passenger seat, staring over at me. Her seat belt was around her waist, even though she was leaning back against the window. I stole a glance over at her, my mouth dry at the mere sight. I still couldn't stop that reaction.

"Concentrate on the road, Jake," she reprimanded. I smirked, shifting my gaze ahead. I really didn't need to look since I had fast enough reflexes. But, even then I knew to not disobey her.

"I like the sight to the side better than gravel," I whined. She laughed, shaking her head as she turned on the radio.

"Glad to know that I'm better looking than dirt!" she teased. I rolled my eyes, stealing another glance over at her. Her boots were on the floorboards. She was considerate enough to make sure not the dirty the car…that was a sign of a good girl, or so Paul had told me.

"You know what I meant," I said. She nodded, bending over slightly to adjust the radio. She switched it to a rock station, and the sound of drums and steady guitar filled the speakers. I usually listened to it when I was in the garage.

An unfamiliar song began, chords spewing out loud. Anna grinned, pleased with the music. I knew that she enjoyed it, and I made a mental note of it. Maybe I could try to do something special for her. More time with her could prove a favorite band or song, something that I could use.

Her foot tapped in the rhythm of the drums, her gaze out ahead of the road. She seemed content enough just being in the car with music. Simple to please; I liked that. She was the type that could do about anything and be happy. I knew she would enjoy this, just by her attitude on life.

"So Jake, what kind of stuff do you do?" she asked. I grinned, taking a turn that led to my house.

"Well, besides running around with a pack of teenage werewolves, I'm a mechanic. I like to fix anything: cars, motorcycles, engine parts. Pretty much anything that's got a mechanical build to it. That's my main hobby…" I explained. She nodded, shifting her gaze over to me. "What about you?"

Anna gave a crooked smile, a slight blush on her cheeks. "You could say I'm an artist of all sorts. I draw, paint, and work with clay when it comes to good old fashioned art. I write poems, lyrics, and stories for lit. And I play guitar for instrumental," she listed. I was amazed, dropping my jaw.

"Somebody hit the talent gene," I mumbled. Her laughter filled my ears, and I was elated at the sound. It was musical, sounding as beautiful as she appeared.

"I guess so. My dad always said it was from my mom's side, since they traced back to pianists and other artists. It skipped my mom, but she never minded," Anna explained. Huh…talented through the generations. With me, it was werewolves through the generations. Shifting into a wolf…I wonder if that counts as a talent. I could enter the circus with that one.

I pulled up into the driveway, slowing down as I stopped in front of the house. I saw Dad up on the porch, smoking his pipe. I waved over at him, and he nodded knowingly at me. He knew all about what was going on. After all, he had imprinted just as I did.

I shut off the Rabbit, opening my own door. Anna unbuckled her seatbelt as I raced around the car. I opened her door, waiting as she stepped out.

"Are you always this gentlemanly?" she teased. I laughed, taking a bow.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. She giggled, sliding her small hand in mine. I led the way to the garage, shutting her car door with my foot.

I stepped into the garage, Anna behind me. Her wide green eyes searched the room, observing the qualities. There wasn't much to it: just basic tool boxes, my workbench, the newest car to the collection (an old Thunderbird, 1970), and my motorcycle.

I suddenly had the incredible urge to hold her. My body moved to slide my arms around her, holding her to my chest. She ran her fingers through my hair as I rested my head against her neck. I moaned at the touch, content. She could have pet my like a cat and I would have been pleased.

She slowly released me, walking over to the rusted monster known as a car. "You really like fixing up cars, huh?" she murmured. I nodded, sitting down on an old rolling chair. It was really convenient whenever I needed to get underneath the car.

I spotted another part that need to be fixed, and I grimaced in distaste. I reached for my wrench, lowering myself underneath the car. "For years, now. I'm glad I'm old enough to drive now, 'cause it was boring being fifteen and unable to really drive them. My dad couldn't handle being moved in too often; it sometimes hurts his thighs from too much work. But I taught myself how to drive."

I heard her move to grab a chair. Her soft breaths seemed to whisper at my ears, her movements telling me that she was observing the garage. When I heard her breath catch, I knew that had found the picture. I was such a weird kid, but I loved that picture anyway. Just Dad and me, as it had been for many years now. I guess that was why I kept it.

I loosened a bolt, trying to adjust the axel. It was far too rusted to work…

Anna was quiet for several moments. I finished tinkering with the axel, readjusting it for use later. "Too manly for you?" I called. I must have sounded all muffled, but I could hear her giggle from the outside.

She didn't respond, but I saw her footsteps moving to the workbench. I started to roll myself out, ready to spend more time with her. I had thought my head had cleared the bumper, but my lack of observation was my downfall. I smashed my forehead against the rusted metal, curses spewing out of my mouth.

Anna turned around, running to my side. She crouched by me, looking genuinely worried. "You all right, Jake?" she questioned, helping me roll out all the way.

I winced before setting a half-smile across my lips. No need in worrying her. "Kind of…But I'd fell so much better if you would kiss me…" I joked. She shook her head, her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, Jake. You might be too sore," she warned. She smiled, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Stay here. I'll run and get some ice." I almost laughed at her: the pain would be gone in five minutes, considering that it was just a bumper. The only reason why it hurt was because I had thrown most of my weight into it. Any other time it would have been fine.

I sat there, watching her leave as she walked out and to the house. I forced myself to sit up. I had a feeling that she would take awhile, so I turned myself towards the front of the car.

The bumper was barely on, sagging right where I had come out. It needed to be replaced completely, due to its rust and the misshapen appearance.

"There goes another three hundred dollars," I growled, lightly tugging it out of place. It released from the clasps, falling on my lap. I pushed it off, moving it to the side. More junk to fill up the trashcan, I thought.

I glanced over at the blue tarp off to the side. I needed to make sure I had that measured. After all I had to use body paint soon to treat it. Color options were difficult: I didn't want something too bright or plain strange. Maybe black. Then I had to consider pin striping. Would I put something simple or bright?

I concluded my thoughts…Embry would have to check it out. He could usually tell if a car needed a design, or even what I should place on there. After all, he was almost as good with cars as I am. But, it would be a challenge to drag him away from Victoria.

I turned around, just in time for Anna to step in. I adjusted, my hand covering my head. I decided to let her play nurse and patient with me as I stared up at her. I grinned as she moved my hand, placing the ice pack where it was.

"I'm back," she whispered. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her to my chest. She curled up against me, her ear close to my heart.

"I hoped you would be. I was fixing to go get you myself," I teased. I kissed the top of her head, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

"Why?" I heard her ask. "Why do you love me, and not her?" She looked up at me, sadness clear. I winced; Dad must have told her about Bella.

I wove my hand into hers, squeezing it tight. "She was a different love, Anna. She was more of a childish crush, one of adoration. She was like a sister to me, and when she left, it was like a blow through my chest." She shifted uncomfortably, and I had a feeling that she wasn't willing to let me finish.

"Am I really any different?" she whispered. I grew angry then, trying to suppress my frustration. How could she think that? Did my words mean nothing to her?

I turned her to face me, forcing her to look into my eyes. I dropped the ice pack, forgotten. "It's very different. She was an attempt at love, you are success," I cupped her cheek, marveling the softness, "I loved her, but I imprinted on you."

She narrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Imprinted? What do you mean?" she interjected. "You had a book published? I haven't known you for that long, Jake!" she joked. I shook my head, chuckling at her assumption.

"For our kind, there is a custom that is created through our genetics, our practical make-up. Something inside us clicks, that creates our destiny to one person who we dedicate our lives to. This love is deeper than soul mates, than lovers."

Her emotions shifted rapidly across her face. Her eyes were wide with shock, then pleasure, and finally, love. All while maintaining a blush.

"I'm nothing special, Jacob. Just an- " she began. I shook my head once again, refusing to hear it. She was beyond ordinary; it was a miracle that she had accepted me. Most normal girls would turn away and leave. But she was different…

"To you, maybe. But to me, you're more. The kinds of feelings that you create in me run deeper than my blood, my balance. I could never be able to give this kind of love to anyone else." I found myself fighting anguish and fear, the two things that had haunted me as soon as I had realized love could live. "I am who you want me to be: a friend, a brother, a lover. I can't bear to be away from you, but if you say the words, I'll be gone. It's not like I haven't been cast away before."

Anna smiled, her hands pulling me down to her. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. Why was she so willing? Every other person had shoved me away, forcing away my feelings like they were nothing. Why was she so kind to me?

"On the contrary," she whispered, forcing me to stare into her eyes. "I want you to be that lover. I don't want you to ever leave me, and I swear to you, I will never cast you away." She laughed, shaking her head for a moment. "You could make me so mad that I would want to harm the next person who talked to me. But never, ever, would I want you to go away."

I was speechless. Only actions could prove how I felt. I stared at her lips before pressing mine against them. Bliss is the only word to describe the feeling. If Heaven was meant to be pleasant, then it has a lot to prove because this was the best feeling ever. If angels existed, Anna must be the most beautiful of them all. Her touch was gentle, and my heightened senses picked up on each gesture, each breath.

She wrapped her arms around me, pressing me tighter against her. I held on until my lungs screamed in protest. Even then, I held her tight against me. Her hands roamed across my chest and around me.

"I'm real. And I'm not going anywhere," she tried to reassure. I glanced over at the clock on the wall; it was 5:30. Stupid time…

"You might, though. I have to take you home in a few minutes," I protested. She smirked, playfulness clear across her face. Oh, that mischievous girl…

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't go in my backyard. _Jake_ could always visit," she suggested. I laughed, helping her to stand.

"True…that's a fair deal," I agreed. I led her to the car, opening her door for her.

"Jake, I know that the Cullens aren't exactly your best friends, but I really liked spending time with Bella and Edward," she began, her eyes staring towards the ground. Mentally my jaw dropped. Is she kidding? There's NO way!

"Anna, there's more than-" I started, but she cut me off. She's way too good at that.

"I don't care about any feud that you have with them, I'm still going to treat them well. Actually, Bella wanted me to go over there tomorrow," she stated firmly. I gaped at her, shaking my head. No, I couldn't get over to a vampire coven's home. That is suicide! Especially since Edward isn't exactly a fan of mine…

"And she really wants to go back to being friends with you. Edward seemed okay with you too," she tried. I rolled my eyes; the day that Edward and I were friends would be the apocalypse.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. I have to give in…there's no way I could disappoint her. "I'll go with you…but let me stay with you tonight, you need to hear the rest."

"Deal. But, you have to come no matter what, okay?" she confirmed. I rolled my eyes, nodding my head. Just for her, though. Nobody else could get me to do that…

"Fine, fine. I will. But I'm not guaranteeing that I'll stay." I said, climbing into my seat. I backed out of the driveway, my eyebrows narrowed. If Quil and Embry were hear, they'd be laughing and calling me 'whipped'. I'm lucky that they aren't here…

"Be nice." She ordered. I nodded, staring ahead at the road. A day at the Cullen's…Joy…

"So what are you doing as soon as you get home?" I asked. She tapped her chin, cocking her head to the side.

"Most likely going to do some drawing before starting dinner. Dad might like it if I took care of that," she said thoughtfully. I nodded, glancing over at her.

"What kinds of things do you draw?" I questioned. She turned her head towards me, seeming surprised.

"Whatever catches my attention? It varies…some days, its animals. Usually strong ones. Other days, it's people. Usually people I come across in daily life," she explained.

"Nice. Am I allowed to see some of them? I only got a glimpse at school. By the way…you said I could guess who the guy was in the sketch," I reminded her. She blushed, staring down at her knees.

"Okay. Guess," said Anna finally. I grinned, tapping my chin in imitation of her. She scowled, crossing her arms.

"No mocking me!" she protested. I laughed, placing my hand back on the steering wheel. I pretended to think hard while she hummed the 'Jeopardy' theme song.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Could I have another hint?"

"No, but you can phone a friend."

We both stuck our tongues out at each other as we pulled up in front of her house. Her eyes softened as she stared at me.

"It was you…you were right when you were guessing that day," she admitted. I smiled, leaning towards her. I heard her breath catch as I slid my hand to the back of her neck. I ran my thumb down the side of her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as she nuzzled my hand. I smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes, a pout across her lips.

"Is that all I get? After a day like this?" she teased. I laughed, resting my forehead against hers.

"Your wish is my command, love," I whispered. I kissed her firmly, holding her against me. Anna paused for breath, her voice shaky.

"You're not a genie or a servant. You're-" she was cut off by my hungry lips against her again. "-My boyfriend." I smiled, finishing with a kiss on her forehead.

"Better now?" I asked. Anna looked dazed, nodding her head. I hugged her tight before letting her slide out of the car. I smiled, rolling down the windows. She waved as I pulled away.

I had started to go down the block when I spotted something in my rearview mirror. I pressed the brakes, chuckling at the sight. Anna ran up to my side of the Rabbit, leaning in. Her hands grabbed my face, pressing her lips against mine.

"I'll see you soon, right?" she begged. I nodded; it was my turn to be dazed.

"I'll go check up on my dad and I'll be back. I promise, I'll be back before you can miss me," I said firmly. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Um, yeah. Good luck with that…considering that I had two seconds away from you and then I chased the Rabbit," she scoffed. I laughed, kissing her firmly.

"I'll try at least. Now go back inside before the neighbors call the cops on us. I have no doubts that Mr. Jenkins will call on 'obscene displays in the street' or 'holding up traffic'," I said, shaking my head. Anna nodded, kissing me on the cheek.

"See you soon!" she called, running back to her house. I waved before driving back towards the house.

That girl was going to be the death of me.

**Jacob: Pretty please can I have a favor? Review? **

* * *


	10. Change Your Mind

**Hello everyone! It's summertime so I have plenty of time to update. And if I don't update enough, blame the awesome music! I'm going to a concert soon so I figure I might as well taste-test what all is awesome (WARPED TOUR, PEOPLE!). So yah..I will try to update every 3-4 days, maybe sooner if I'm not feeling lazy.**

**Anna: YAY New chapter!**

**Jacob: Yes, with new scenes courtesy of my point of view! Anyway, time for the disclaimer. I belong to Stephenie Meyer along with the rest of the Twilight characters, places, ideas, etc.**

**Anna: And I belong to Fall Out Guirl!**

**Jacob: Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Alyssa and Emma! I just realized that I had missed adding you guys to my dedication list, so this one is just for you guys!**

**Anna: Enjoy the chapter!**

I slid out of bed, gazing over at Anna. She was curled up in her blankets, now clutching a pillow since I had gotten up. I smiled, walking over to her side. I crouched down on the ground, smiling as I leaned towards her.

She rolled over, facing me. Her green eyes opened, staring at me as I cupped her cheek. She sat there, waiting. It was amazing how she could easily pick out that I needed to say or do something, and her eyes usually just told me to spit it out.

"I need to go home and get changed," I said. She nodded, her arm snaking out as she pulled me to her.

"Okay. I need to get cleaned up, too. I probably look terrible," she admitted, blushing. I shook my head, stroking her hair. It looked a little messy, but it was attractive to me. She rolled her eyes, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Go ahead. I'll be here. Besides, we have to be ready to go at one for Bella and Edward's," she reminded me. Ugh. I groaned, shaking my head. Did I really have to go? I never wanted to go see a coven of vampires, and now my girlfriend was making me go!

"Why can't we just stay here?" I whined. She giggled, pushing me up to standing and towards the window that I had entered from.

"Because, Bella and I worked hard to make these plans! And I want you to be there with me!" she insisted. I lifted her slightly off the ground, just enough for her to be eye level to me.

"Please? There are so many other things I'd rather do with you!" I begged. She rolled her eyes, kissing me firmly on the lips.

"First of all, put me down. Second, you need to get a grip and man up. If you're going to act like a child, then I'll treat you like a child," Anna growled. I laughed, setting her down.

"Fine, fine. I'll come," I gave in. "But that doesn't mean I'll like it." I drew her into my arms, bending down to kiss her. She giggled, stroking my cheek before releasing me.

"Be here as soon as you can, okay?" she whispered. I nodded, sliding myself out of the window. As soon as I hit the ground, I saw her appear in the window. I grinned, deciding to pull a classic. I blew her a kiss before turning to walk away. She laughed, pretending to catch it and place it on her heart.

As I walked away, I ran over some thoughts in my head. Like how this girl was going to be the death of me.

* * *

I ran up the porch steps, sighing. Only fifteen minutes away from being at the Cullens'. Was I crazy? Most definitely. Could I possibly regret this? Most likely.

Anna came out as soon as I stepped up. She wore dark washed blue jeans and a purple tank top. Her hair was thrown in a ponytail, much to my sadness. I loved it when it was down and just there, but she was the opposite.

"It takes too much work," she'd tell me, crossing her arms.

She greeted me with a peck on the cheek, reminding me that her dad was watching through the window. I smiled, waving over at the front window before taking her hand. I led her to the car, opening the door for her and closing it, with the usual habit.

I slid in on my side, shutting the door and revving up the engine. After Anna and I were buckled in, I headed towards the Cullen Mansion.

Anna held my hand, stealing glances at me repeatedly. She could tell that I wasn't that excited, and once scolded me for driving below the speed limit. I knew that I was intentionally going slowly, and relief was clear as soon as we pulled up in front of the place.

The Cullen Mansion looked as nice as it had last time I had been there. It looked modern, with many windows. Overall, a nice place. But, just because the place looked nice didn't mean that I was comfortable. After all, vampires made this their home.

As soon as I had turned off the Rabbit, Anna had happily gotten out. She looked like she was ready to start skipping to the doorstep. Me, no way! I locked the doors, recalling the memories from just months ago. I really just didn't want to be in there. With _them._

"Jake, get out of the car. Bella and Edward will be wondering why I'm standing here yelling at the Rabbit," Anna shouted. She had quickly realized that I wasn't going to budge and no matter of convincing would work. Or so I thought.

"No. I told you, I don't want to go in there. I'm already violating the treaty as it is," I insisted. I had to remind her of it. I knew that she was too determined to let spoken words between two enemies get to her, so locked doors would have to suffice.

"Come on, Jake. Your stupid treaty is a pathetic brawl between two sets of people who refuse to act like adults, and much more like children," she shot at me. I winced; she had already thrown the child card at me earlier, and I didn't want to seem immature to her.

"No, it's not. It's perfectly logical: they hate us and we hate them. Simple," I finalized. Uh oh. I knew something was up as soon as she strutted over to the car. She leaned against my door, looking extremely…upset.

"Jake," she whimpered, sounding seductive. My eyes widened, shocked. Anna was usually pretty conservative, but she was throwing everything that she had into tricking me. "You've really hurt me, Jake. I guess this means no more driving to your house…no more lunch dates, no more hugs." Ha, I can live without those. Sure, it'd make me mad, but I'd get over it. Right?

"No more kisses…" Okay, that made me snap. I unlocked the doors, the keys in my hand and forced myself out. Yeah, I caved. But she was so upset and so gorgeous I couldn't resist. I ran up to her, wrapping my arms tight and kissing her on the cheek.

"Aw, come on, Anna. You wouldn't do that to me," I begged, trying to reassure her. She wrapped her arm around me, leaning towards me. I didn't notice her slip her hand in mine, the one that held the keys.

"You're right, I wouldn't. But I got you out of the car," she whispered, snatching the keys. She ripped herself away from me, running towards the massive house.

"ANNA!" I shouted, racing after her. She stopped at the door, banging on the door. I ran up behind her, snatching her in my arms as soon as the door opened. Her legs were easily swung off the ground, like a tiny doll. She squealed, giggling as I laughed at her state.

Esme Cullen stood at the door, looking rather…amused? She turned to Anna, smiling warmly. Even though I was nervous about the whole vampire thing, Esme was always the one who could make me feel almost comfortable. The whole maternal gift I think was what helped, and me missing out on a mom for most of my life made it stronger.

"Hi, and you are?" Anna greeted. Esme's smile grew more, and I heard the footsteps of the other vampires moving around the house.

"I am Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. Please, come in," she offered, opening the doors. Anna held onto my hand, trying to reassure me as I bent my head down. No need for anyone to see my displeasure.

Bella was seated on a couch, Edward's arms wrapped tight around her. She sprung up as soon as she saw us, running straight for Anna.

"Anna!" she cried, the girls embracing. Bella laughed, turning to me and hugging me briefly. I hugged her back, pleased to see my sister/ best friend once again.

During all of this, Edward stood up. He walked over to us, shaking both Anna and my hands. He seemed at ease, and did a good job hiding his displeasure.

"I hope you all found our house all right," he said, gesturing to the house.

_Greetings, Jacob._

_Hello, leech._ Edward furrowed his eyebrows briefly, looking at me with disapproval. I felt anger boil in my chest. I wasn't a child for him to sit and scrutinize.

"Bella's directions helped. Nice place you've got," I remarked. Edward looked surprised at my manners. Yeah, I'm not stupid. I know how to behave, too.

"Thank you. Esme did it all, the rest of us chipping in," he said modestly. Bella glanced over at the two of us before leading us to the den.

Anna and Bella sat between Edward and I. Anna was leaned back in my arms, comfortable as can be. Bella was sitting upright in Edward's, his chin pressing against her shoulder as he sat there.

_Nice job being polite there, pup. Are you trying to please her?_

_I am. I'm only doing this for her though._

_Noble. To have you know, we're not evil as you keep convincing yourself that we are. I've become friends with Anna too._

_So? Doesn't mean that you can lure her into your vampire lifestyle._

_For your information, this afternoon is occurring because of the friendship that Bella and Anna share._

_Exactly. Just don't come near her or else your arm will be ripped off and thrown all the way to Vancouver._

"I figured we could hang out here for half an hour and then drive to Port Angeles to see a movie," Bella explained.

"It was both our idea. We figured that we could have a sort of date night," Anna finished, her and Bella winking. Uh oh, this can't be good.

_I'm sitting on the end._

_That makes the two of us._ Edward and I thought, each looking baffled. Why did we have to do this?

"Very well. Is that alright you with you, Jacob?" Edward finally said. I stared down at Anna, who was gazing up at me pleadingly. I couldn't resist her, deciding to get again be whipped.

"Alright. We can't stay for too long, Anna's dad worries," I said, deciding to settle on something that would satisfy both her and me. She shot me an angry look, and before she could say anything, Edward did.

"Of course. Bella's father used to do the same, and I had to bring her home by 7:00 sharp," he said agreeably.

_I helped you this time, Jacob._

_Sure, sure. Just don't even consider making the wrong move._

_Ever heard of thank you?_

_I did. I just don't use it with leeches._

Anna suddenly jumped, her eyes wild. I fought back a snarl; Edward was in her head. Anna seemed content after a few seconds, getting used to it. I didn't want that, but there was nothing I could do now. Edward then looked up, smiling good-naturedly.

"Jacob, would you prefer that you drive, or I? It makes no difference to me," he offered. I sighed inwardly; I was running low on gas, and his Volvo was faster. Maybe he would drive faster to get this over with faster.

"Well, I'm low on gas. I suppose you could drive," I agreed. I turned to Anna, no longer wanting to deal with Edward. I stroked her arm, leading down to her wrist slowly. I grew bored, drawing circles.

She leaned back against me, closing her eyes. I heard a little moan escape her lips, and she looked completely at ease. I heard Bella giggle, and she peaked her head up slightly.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bella called. Anna lazily flopped her hand at her, to shoo her comments away.

"Of course. Jake is the ultimate heating pad, and he manages to be sweet when I'm like this," she said, gazing up at me. She shifted so her head was by my shoulder.

"That's Jake for you. He's always the sweetest when he's satisfied," Bella teased. I rolled my eyes, grinning as I shifted my gaze back and forth between Anna and Bella.

"Why am I the subject of all of your teasing? That's not nice!" I pouted. Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"What's not nice is how it seems that we were placed together on this little date excursion," he remarked. Finally, we AGREE!

"Amen to that, Cullen," I said, winking at Anna. She glared, recovering from her and Bella's slack-jawed syndrome.

"That's not funny!" she retorted. I shook my head, laughing.

"What? You're cute when you're frustrated," I insisted, however, making myself sound like I was pouting.

"Aw, don't pout Jake! It's okay!" Anna cried, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her tighter, pretending to cry much to everyone's amusement.

I adjusted her to her favorite position against me. She slid her legs across my lap, resting her head on my shoulder. Her arms were around my chest, holding on tight. I smiled, wrapping my arms back around her waist.

"Do you love me?" she whispered when I rested my head on top of hers. I held her all the tighter against me, careful not to damage her. She lifted her chin to see me, which I kissed with each of her cheeks. Her green eyes were studying my dark eyes, seeming to search deep for the answer.

"I do. Forever," I answered. Anna smiled, turning her attention over to Bella and Edward, who were pulling on their jackets.

"Aww, you guys are sweet together," she remarked. Bella blushed fire engine red, and Edward simply smiled at the thought.

" We are, aren't we, love?" Edward commented. He led us over to the garage, the Volvo glistening. If I didn't have self-control, I would have drooled at the sight. I secretly envied his cars that lined up.

Edward helped Bella into her seat, shutting her door. Anna gaped, more open with her shock than myself.

"Nice ride," she managed to say. "Did you steal it?"

Edward chuckled, walking over to the driver's side. "Thank you, I think…I didn't have to steal it, but I did a few chores."

I pressed my hand lightly on the small of Anna's back, opening her door. She slid inside, sliding on her seat belt. "Good girl," I teased, her grin matching my own.

I shut her door, jogging over to my side. I slipped in, buckling myself before turning my attention over to Anna. She scooted towards me, and I wrapped my arm around her waist. She curled up against me, gazing up. I slid my hand into hers, and the slowing of her breath was what I heard as she closed her eyes.

"Love you, Anna. Rest for now…" I whispered, stroking her hand lightly.

Bella gazed back for a second, a playful grin spread across her lips. I narrowed my eyebrows, as though she were intruding. She giggled, her gaze shifting to Anna.

"I'm glad you found someone, Jake," she said solemnly. I smiled, kissing Anna's brow as she dozed against me.

"Me too. She's everything I wanted and more," I remarked. Bella nodded, squeezing Edward's hand from the front seat. He smiled over at her before shifting his gaze to the road again.

"See, I told you it would work out," Bella teased. I chuckled, shaking my head. She was right, and lucky for me that she was.

"Mhmm. Just as long as no random evil appears, this could be some fairytale ending. We've already got the mythical creatures down," I joked. I could hear Edward chuckling, turning back to face me.

"The vampire, the werewolf, and the two princesses. It sounds more to me like an unconventional Beauty and the Beast fairytale," he commented. I snickered, deciding to pull a little tease.

"How do you know so much about this stuff, Eddie? Under the table Disney addict?" I teased. Bella laughed at Edward's scowl before kissing his hand in reassurance.

"That's exactly it. I secretly desire to become a princess," Edward mumbled sarcastically. "And you, dearest Jacob, desire to become Hannah Montana."

"What can I say? Wigs are comfy," I shot back, the three of us laughing. Who knows…Maybe this date won't be bad after all.

* * *

**Jacob: I will make a request of you all.**

**Anna: What is it?**

**Jacob: REVIEW! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE MORE AND MORE WHEN YOU DO!**

**Anna: What about me?**

**Jacob: I still love you the most.**

**Anna: Good. Then you get a Scooby snack.**

* * *


	11. Here In Your Arms

**Hey readers! Sorry about the wait…I was busy planning trips to the movies/over to friends' houses all week. So it kind of got out of hand. Oh well, I'm here now with our latest chapter!**

**Anna: Alrighty people time for the annual declaration.**

**Jacob: Of independence? Love, I know that you're independent but I'm not British!**

**Anna: No, that I belong to Fall Out Guirl and then everybody and everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer…**

**Jacob: Oh…well, in that case, let's do it.**

**Anna: We already did. I just said so a second ago.**

**Jacob: OK. Well, then, let's give our chapter dedication. This one goes out to ShawtyBaby and sandals-with-sox. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

I hated to wake an angel. We had already arrived in Port Angeles, Edward having just parked. I turned over to her, stroking her cheek.

"Anna, sweetie, wake up," I whispered in her ear. I heard her groan before staring up at me. Her eyes were wide, though stared down when her blush filled her cheeks.

"Glad to see you're awake. I thought I'd have to get a foghorn," I joked. I lifted her into a seated position before turning to undo her seatbelt. She stretched, her eyes searching.

"Are we there?" she grumbled. I chuckled, shaking my head. I felt her rest slightly against me, craving the same warmth that I desired from her.

"Yep. Need me to carry you out?" I teased, deciding to tempt her. Or at least try. She shook her head, a playful smile across her lips. I started to lean towards her, wanting to touch those lips so badly. I never knew such temptation existed. I swear it's harder for me sometimes than it is for her.

"No, I'm fine. Where are-" she began. Edward opened the car door, interrupting us. I almost snarled at him, I was so frustrated. Anger seemed to boil everywhere…I think he could spare us at least a few minutes! Stupid impatient leeches… "I could have gotten that…"

"Relax, Jake. He just opened the door," Anna hissed at me. I suddenly felt embarrassed; I had told Anna that I was going to behave; yet here I was, acting like a fool. I kissed her cheek, a slight blush across my face.

"But I'm your boyfriend…I'm supposed to take care of it," I whined. Anna rested her head on my shoulder, smirking.

"Think about it: it's a door. It means nothing. It's not like I'm going to go turn and start off with Edward in the movie. No, I'm here with YOU. Okay? I'm spending time with my friend, HER boyfriend, and my boyfriend. Besides, why would I leave you, pup?" she questioned, keeping her tone low.

I nodded, walking us up to the cinema doors. I opened them up, ushering Bella and Anna inside. Note that I didn't mention Edward. I tried to shut the door on him, but that stupid fast vampire slid inside before I could.

I spotted Bella and Anna exchanging looks at each other. What? This was two mythical creatures being forced to get along that were natural enemies. Yet somehow, these girls had us wrapped around their finger. Since Edward and I couldn't say no to Bella or Anna, this was our fate.

Edward, being the gentleman and thinking ahead (I did too, he just is faster), walked towards the ticket booth. Bella quickly stopped him, with Anna smirking. Okay, what's up?

"Not so fast there. Anna will be buying the tickets. Still a secret here," Bella scolded. Edward and I exchanged glances. We both started fishing out cash from our wallets, prepared to pay. Ugh, I got the glare, AGAIN!

"I see how this is going. I won't follow you to the booth, but I at least should pay," Edward offered. I sighed, trying to shove away my frustration.

"Guys, I've got enough, don't worry-" I started, but Anna and Bella were not going to have it. Figures, I guess they didn't want Edward and me to start wrestling in the middle of the theatre.

"Fine, you know what? If you two want to be so _gentlemanly, _how about the both of you pay for each of us pairs, and then we go and pay," Anna finally said. Edward and I yet again looked at each other, taking out about twenty dollars each. "Stupid love trances" we both mumbled at the same time.

"Thank you," Bella said, pecking Edward on the cheek. Not that I wanted it from her, but I don't get a reward? I started to sulk, angrier with myself than anything.

"Why can't I just do something right? I mean I-" I started, but I was silenced. Anna swiftly came towards me, standing on her tiptoes before kissing me on the lips. I sighed with ecstasy; what did I just say?

"We'll be back!" Anna and Bella called, the two walking over to the ticket booth. Edward and I stayed behind, watching them walk away.

"She's so beautiful," we both breathed, staring at our loves as they approached the ticket booth. We both looked at each other, chuckling.

"Bella." He said.

"Anna." I murmured.

"You two look good together. Even though you still act like a child," I made a face at that, "I think that you two balance each other out. Anna was made for you."

I sighed, gazing over at him. "Well, I guess now's the time I kind of owe you an apology."

"An apology?" Edward questioned. I nodded, swallowing. I knew that I would still act like jerk sometimes, but I thought I ought to at least let him know my situation.

"I'm sorry about me being such a jerk to you guys. I kept trying to shove myself between you and Bella, and it was wrong. I should have had more respect for you guys…and now that I've found someone, I realize that I would be hurt and frustrated with anyone who tried to steal Anna away from me," I murmured.

Edward stared at me for a few moments, shocked. I glanced over at him, trying to figure out how he was reacting. I didn't want to be laughed at because I was being a softie, but at the same time I felt I was doing the right thing.

"Thank you, Jacob. Even though we have this enmity that separates us due to what we are," Edward said, "I am willing to try to be a friend to you."

_I forgive you, but we can still be ourselves. After all, the girls might be shocked at our kindness towards each other._

I grinned before furrowing my eyebrows. I heard Anna's voice rising, though in a calm tone. Edward snarled from beside me, his eyes turning black.

"What is it?" I asked. He growled before I felt him entering my mind once more.

_I will share with you that pervert's thoughts. He's disgusting, thinking this foul dirt about our girlfriends._

I felt as though Edward was sharing his power with me, though briefly. In a flash, thoughts filled my head.

"_**Those girls are HOT! I'd do anything to get them. Haha I'll sneak inside the theatre during the movie. Maybe I could sneak up on the blond one…perhaps plant one on her. Mmm she looks good in more ways than one. Springs on the bed will be broken tonight! Blondes aren't that intelligent anyway. Though this one doesn't look like a ditz. Whoa, she's a little firecracker! Me-YOW!"**_

It took all of my self-control to not go over and punch out that little pervert. From the sound of it, he wanted to rape Anna. I growled, feeling the same anger. Apparently, he had cut it off before the idiot could start on Bella.

Suddenly, the geek stared over at us, intimidated. I caught all of Anna's threats of 'sicking' Edward and I on him. Edward and I exchanged glances, laughing. YES! We both laughed, shaking our heads.

We walked over to meet Anna and Bella after they left the ticket booth. I shot a frightening glare over at the geek. I swear he ducked underneath the booth! I wrapped my arm around Anna, snickering along with Edward.

"I eat guys like him for dinner?"

"I can pummel him in one hit?"

I placed a kiss on Anna's head, walking over to the theatre. "Thanks for the compliment," I remarked. She smiled, resting her head on my shoulder as I handed the tickets to the collector. This was mistake number one: I didn't bother to look at the stub. After all, I was distracted by my love.

"It's nothing. I was proud to say that my man's tough," Anna said sweetly, her tone edged with tease.

Out of nowhere, I felt her hands tug on my jacket. My head fell downwards, her lips pressing firmly on mine. I sighed in ecstasy; there was nothing better. She held me firmly, her lips moving with mine for a brief second. I opened my eyes as soon as she released me. I gazed around, frowning. We were already inside the theatre… Edward and I had matching dazed faces, and I honestly could promise that I saw a little lip-gloss on his lips from Bella.

Bella led us up there stairs towards the top. She slid in followed by Edward and Anna. I sat on the end. Anna winced, standing up. She mumbled something about going to the bathroom before scampering down the stairs. Edward lifted up the armrest between himself and Bella before she snuggled into his side. I lifted up the one between Anna and I, knowing she would not mind.

I sat there, waiting. Edward and Bella were whispering back and forth to each other, seeming comfortable. Me, I was stuck here. I wish Anna were back…

Anna ran up the steps, rushing to the seat. She curled up against my side, smiling at the lifted seat rest before intertwining her hand with mine.

"So, what are we seeing?" I asked, tracing small circles on her hand. I knew to be worried when Bella and Anna exchanged evil grins.

"P.S. I Love You," they chorused.

"Okay then…Ladies' choice," I finally said after staring at them in shock. I felt Edward slip once again in my mind, a plan concocted in his head.

_Listen to this._

"Bella, I thought you said that we were going to see 30 Days of Night, the vampire movie?" Edward said sounding thoroughly disappointed yet his grin gave him away. Everyone laughed, shaking their heads at him as I rested my chin on Anna's head.

"Of course, next time it will be mythical creature's choice," Anna agreed.

"Deal. We're seeing Iron Man," I suggested, a smile on my face.

"Sounds fair. We get explosions, they get romance," Edward concluded. Anna snuggled up against me as the lights dimmed. I smiled, kissing her repeatedly on the cheek and top of her head.

"Am I going to cry?" I whispered in her ear, sounding worried. She shushed me, giggling from my arms.

From beginning to end, that movie was a sob fest. I didn't cry; the whole time I held Anna, comforting her. I had stolen a glance over at Edward, and he was doing the same. My hands were stained with her tears, from brushing them out of her eyes and catching them from just the embrace. She had clutched her hand on shirt, it wrinkling from under the squeeze.

The lights turned on, and we left the theatre in a slight rush. After Edward had caught Bella twice from falling down the stairs, she and Anna had been discussing the sadness of the film.

"Wow…good movie, very teary for us men," Edward remarked as soon as we were out of the theatre. Laughter came from everybody, and he shrugged sheepishly. "Poor Jacob and I had to sit there and comfort you two the whole time!"

"Yeah, I mean, it was just terribly tragic. I barely got to see the movie since you two were crying so much," I added, Edward and I slapping high-fives. Anna glared at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle at it.

Out of nowhere, a chorus of stomach grumbles erupted. Edward and I burst out laughing, shaking our heads at our dates. Edward mumbled something about "Time to feed the humans" while the girls glared at us. Bella kept shouting about how not funny it was, though Edward and I agreed otherwise.

We exited the theatre, walking down the streets. Anna was in my arms, her head rested towards my shoulder. Edward and Bella were behind us, giving both us and themselves their privacy. I heard Anna sigh in contentment, and I gingerly kissed her head in response.

"Thanks for agreeing to this, Jake. I'm surprised that you put up with me this much," she remarked. Put up with her? I would die without her with me. I smiled, resting my cheek briefly against hers. She giggled, clearly delighted.

"How could I not? Having you around is the best thing that's ever happened to me," I replied, not the slightest doubt on my mind. We both stared over at the sunset that was sinking over towards the water.

"You know where I want to go?" she suddenly said, straining to look around. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"Where? We still have to feed you," I reminded her.

"Well, I want to go to the carnival down at the pier. Come on, you know you want to!" she begged. I frowned, thinking for a second. We'd be fine. After all, it is a vampire and a werewolf that were perfectly capable of handling all of the troubles that could possibly arise.

I spotted Anna and Edward having another 'mental conversation'. I contained the tiny jealous that remained, deciding to keep to myself.

"Ok, sounds good to me," I agreed. Anna grinned, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me. I felt her start to pull away, but my actions took over. I pulled her tighter against me, savoring her. She smiled against my lips, blushing as we approached the ticket booth.

"I'll race ya to the roller coaster," she offered. Edward and I grinned, pleased by a challenge. Racing, eh? Sounds like our kind of game!

"No using your powers or abilities! You're racing puny humans!" Bella reprimanded, waving her finger at us like a stern schoolteacher. I slumped my shoulders, grumbling. What?

_Want to have a race? You grab Anna and I'll grab Bella. Then we have a fair race._

_Definitely. Soon as we grab our girls, we'll go._

"Pairs race. It'll be fun to drag you humans around," I said, grabbing Anna and lightly swinging her on my back. Her arms tightened around my neck, and her legs tightened around my waist, I could hear her laughter, and she briefly kissed my cheek.

"Ok, ready, set, GO!" I barked, Edward and I racing off towards the rides.

I had my arm around Anna's waist as we walked around. After a very quick race around, we were just observing the surroundings. Anna had her head rested against me, my arm shifting to be around her shoulders. She enjoyed this, her gaze shifting up to me. I grinned, making sure that she didn't lose her balance with her attention solely on me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. She tore her gaze away from me, searching for an idea of something for us to do.

"There are games booths, bumper cars, food stands, the Ferris wheel…" I listed off. She stared ahead at a roller coaster, and I swear, it was oh-so-convenient for the ride to pass with screaming passengers. I recognized it as The Jaw Dropper, a ride I had been on multiple times with Quil and Embry. Awesome ride, considering it ran almost as fast as I could. Close, but not quite.

Anna raised a shaky finger at the ride, delight clear across her lips. She was a roller coaster fanatic, but not to the extent that guys and I were. "Are you serious? That's supposed to be the toughest ride here. AND it's a permanent one…"

"Are you chicken?" she challenged. I shook my head, shocked. Me, scared? I had fought vampires, wrestled with a pissed-off Paul, and been on my own (though a brief amount of time). Plus, I had been on the ride before. There was no way that I was chicken.

"Then let's go," she insisted. She led me towards the line, and time flew by quickly. Though the techs had to adjust my seat (I'm a tall guy, ok?), we were quickly inclining upwards towards the start.

I felt Anna's small hand slide into mine, her gaze nervous. I frowned, seeing her expression. "Anna, are you okay?" She nodded, her anxiousness clear.

"It's okay. You've got a massive werewolf here to protect you," I reassured her, straining my neck so I could kiss her cheek. She seemed to settle down, mumbling an 'okay'.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3!" I shouted. I could hear Anna yelling beside me, and I chuckled at her reaction. See? She was fine!

We reached the final incline, her gaze shot at me. I smiled, squeezing her hand tightly as she looked down. Before we could say anything we were shot down, and the ride came to a screeching halt.

I couldn't resist letting out a yell at the end. However, according to Anna, Bella, and Edward, it sounded much more like a howl.

"What'd you think?" I asked. Anna grinned, the seat belt releasing her. She seemed a little dazed, though her voice portrayed excitement.

"Great!" she cried. Her knees buckled the moment that her feet hit the ground, and I immediately caught her in my arms. She was a little dizzy, and I swung her onto my back. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her legs tighten around my waist. I kissed her wrists lightly before adjusting my arms to hold up her weight.

"I guess so. It knocked the wind out of you, huh?" I questioned. I felt her nod, and I knew to walk her over to the picnic tables. Bella was walking with Edward, and he looked thoroughly disappointed. I heard him say something about the ride not being fast enough. Typical vampire.

As soon as I had set Anna down, she had waited patiently. I sat across from Bella, the two of us talking about every awesome part of the ride. Anna curled up in my lap, her head resting against me as I stroked her hair. "Tired already?"

"Nope. I think that I'm in the mood to play some games," Anna replied. I exchanged glances with Edward, the two of us excited.

_Ready to show off? _Edward directed his thought towards me. I grinned; pleased now that I had something to do that involved our skills.

_Nothing wrong with a little competition._ "Careful with that one. We'll end up wiping out the prize booth," I warned, flexing my muscles. Edward grinned, gazing over at the long line of varied booths.

"Well, if you humans can win these games, it'll be easy for a werewolf and a vampire," he remarked in a low tone. Anna and Bella stood up, linking arms like a pair of little sisters. Both had identical grins, ready to see us men show off.

"Then show us. What do you say?" Bella proposed. Edward and I nodded, heading over to the first booth. It had arm-wrestling machines set up for us to face. I grinned; it was more of a matter of whether or not we would break the machines, not if we would win.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen. Face the machine, and claim your prize!" the old man in charge called. He smiled over at Anna and Bella, picking up on Edward and my actions.

Edward sat in the middle, and I was seated over two seats away. Two guys strutted over, trying to flirt with Anna and Bella. Edward and I let out identical growls, the two of us winking over at our girls. The guys tried to make catcalls over at them, and the two scooted closer towards us.

"Alrighty, gentlemen. The machines will start on your marks, get set, GO!" the old man shouted. The machine cranked up, the 'strength' pressuring me. Actually, it felt lighter than the one time Bella tried to punch me. Edward and I grinned at each other, spotting our opponents struggling.

I heard Anna shouting at me, my ears perking up. "GO JAKE!" she cried, cheering me on. To say the truth, it empowered me even more. Edward stole another glance at the guys as we "played human" while they struggled. We both whispered, "1, 2, 3!" and shoved the arms down without breaking the machines.

The old man gaped at us, gesturing for us to approach the prizes. "IT'S A TIE! Both of you may select your prizes," he said. I walked over to Anna, pleasure across her face. I knew the guys were watching, and I planted a firm kiss across her lips. She smiled, her arms wrapping around me to pull me closer. I gently released her, hearing her gasp at the lack of breath. My arm wrapped around her waist, smirking over at the two guys. Anna followed me, dazed, as we approached the prize wall.

"Which one do you want?" I whispered, kissing her on the cheek. Anna blushed, picking out a wolf plushie. I smiled; I had her hooked on wolves. The old man handed it to her, and she hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Thank you," she said, as we walked away. Bella held a red tiger that she and Edward had selected together. He saw the guys still watching, and started lightly (not too disturbing for a public display) kissing her neck and forehead. I had never seen Bella that red before, and it was hilarious to see.

"Do you like it?" I asked. I wanted her to enjoy whatever I gave her. Lucky for me, she did. She stood up on her tiptoes to reach my cheek, placing a soft kiss against it.

"I love it. Thanks for the prize, and thank you for scaring off those two creeps. You and Edward's maneuvers helped," Anna said, hugging me around the waist. I shrugged, keeping up the façade that Edward and I had agreed to.

We had been through multiple booths. We ended up with many prizes, courtesy of Edward and my own strength. I had to have us stop soon, or else Edward's Volvo would be squished with stuffed toy fluff.

I had just smashed the hammer on the pad, winning the "Ring the Bell" game. If I had hit it any harder, the bar would have flown off with the bell. The man in charge handed Anna a stuffed green dragon, another to our growing collection.

Anna suddenly grabbed my hand, pointing over to a tiny girl. She looked devastated, dried tears caking her face. I stood back, not wanting to get too close in case I frightened her. Anna sat right beside her, her voice tender and gentle.

"Hi, my name's Anna, and this is my boyfriend, Jacob. What's your name?" she asked quietly.

"My name's Sarah," the little girl answered, wiping her eyes. Anna smiled; glad to get even a small response from her.

"Are you here with anybody?" Anna questioned. The girl hugged her knees, and I could tell she was trying to be a big girl in front of her.

"I-I came with my friend, Stevie. But he went off with Joe. And Joe doesn't like me, so he took Stevie away," Sarah explained. I spotted the two boys standing off to the side. Joe didn't look too friendly, but Stevie kept gazing longingly over at Sarah.

"How about I get Stevie back?" I suddenly suggested. Sarah ran up to me, hugging me around the leg. I couldn't help but smile at her; she was purely adorable.

"Really? Thank you, sir!" she cried. Anna looked at me with such happiness that I almost died. I smiled at Sarah before walking over to the boys. I crouched down in front of them, smiling.

"Hey, guys. Are you Joe and Stevie?" I asked. They nodded, seeming slightly intimidated by my size. "You know, Joe, you should be nice to Sarah. She's a pretty and very nice girl. Girls can do whatever boys can do. I'm sure you all would have a lot more fun together."

Stevie looked up at me, joy across his face. "Sarah's my bestest friend. I just wanna play with her," he insisted. I smiled, gazing over at a small booth.

"How about we get you two some toys to play with when you go see her?" I suggested. I led them over, having them play a ring toss game. They both walked away with matching rhinos, excited.

I led the boys over to Anna and Sarah. It took several moments for Anna to coax Sarah to greet them. "Hi," she finally said.

Stevie ran over to her, side, his small hand cupping over his mouth and her ear. He whispered their new situation. Sarah's expression went from sadness to happiness in a flash. She hugged Anna, pleased.

"Thank you, ma'am!" she shouted. "Me, Stevie, and Joe are friends now!"

Anna smiled. "That's great, Sarah! Here, how about you take my green dragon?" Sarah and Anna hugged before Sarah came running up to me. I bent down to her height, and she quickly embraced me. The children ran off, raving about us teenagers.

Anna walked over to me, her expression soft. I stood up, and embraced her into my side. "You're too sweet," she remarked, kissing my cheek.

"I know," I joked, leading us over to the Ferris wheel. Bella and Edward were waiting patiently there for us. Edward smiled, silently congratulating my 'Good Samaritan' ways.

"We can catch the fireworks now," he explained. Bella smiled, kissing his jaw in pleasure. If he could have, he would have blushed. "That we can do," she answered.

We stood in line, waiting. Anna was resting against me. She kept snuggling herself tighter against me. As we waited I responded with a brief kisses on her head.

As soon as we reached our seats I buckled Anna and myself in. Edward and Bella were waiting for the next seats. We rose up, Anna waving at them with a wide grin. They waved back, laughing before they entered their own.

I had my arm around Anna, her head resting into my shoulder. We rotated around, the lights of the carnival reflecting across our faces. When we reached the top, I had no doubt in my mind when I leaned close to her.

"I love you," I said softly, cupping her chin. She nuzzled her head into my palm, her eyes shining.

"Love you too," she whispered before I pressed my lips against hers. As cliché as it was, the firework finale blasted around us. The louder they grew, the more passion I felt her put into the kiss. I smiled against our lips, her arms around me.

The moment we stopped, our lips were almost swollen. She gave me a look, and relaxed the moment I started kissing her cheeks and forehead. All of her pleasure was clear even as we left the carnival.

She started to look tired as I scooped her up into my arms bridal-style. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her head buried against my chest.

"Do you want to stay at the Cullens or at my place tonight? It's up to you," I asked quietly. She moaned, sounding reluctant to be jarred out of her drowsiness.

"I wanna stay with you, but what about my dad? He thinks I'm with Bella," she murmured. I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Then stay with me. I'll take you there in the morning, and say that I stayed there too. Besides, my Dad doesn't care," I assured her. She nodded, drifting off.

"Okay…I love you," she whispered. I smiled, kissing her gently on the lips before she fell asleep.

" 'Love you too. Sleep well," I whispered.

* * *

**I don't complain much, but I do have to say this…**

**I'm not getting enough reviews. So I have decided that I will write ahead, but I will update once I reach 65 reviews (it isn't that much, okay?). I only got four last time…hurt my feelings.**

**Anna: So help us out, okay? She wrote an extra long chapter just for you guys!**

**Jacob: It'll make everybody happy! The more you review, the sooner our writer will update. So click the purple button, ok?**


	12. Sing the Sorrow

**I could hug you, reviewers! You exceeded my expectations! Thank you! I figured a long chapter would help out the story and reward you all ********. Anyways, here's the update!**

**Anna: We got more reviews! So we're celebrating (dances around)**

**Jacob: But the action picks up…that isn't much for celebrating.**

**Anna: Too bad. We already know what happens so I'm celebrating anyway!**

**Jacob: Ookay…well, here's our annual disclaimer. Anna belongs to Fall Out Guirl, and I belong to Stephanie Meyer along with the rest of the Twilight characters, info, etc.**

**Anna: You spoke for me! Fine! Well then, I'm going to do the chapter dedication! This chappie goes out to: FromTheMist. WOOHOO! YAY REVIEW!**

**Jacob: Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't understand how things could go so easily from perfect to ruined. None of the scenes made sense to me. I mean, how could Leah go missing so easily? And Angela Webber, why would she go missing? Angela was quite responsible from what I was told, and she was never the type to just vanish. And Leah, even though she was a pain, she knew when to and not to take orders from Sam.

I had been walking between classes, ready to go meet up with Anna for the next period. But a secretary had come up to me, telling me that there was a note in the office waiting for me. I had quickly kissed Anna hi and bye, and left to the awaiting note. I had secretly hoped that it was good news like me making honor roll but the rarity and bizarre factors of the whole situation told me otherwise.

The note had been from Sam. One of the Cullens, Esme, had been discovered in the forest across the boundary line. She had been injured severely. From there, it had been told how a dog-like creature had attacked her, but she was aware that it was not one of us. The worst part was that it had the same matching footprints surrounding her that had been around where Angela and Leah had gone missing.

It made no sense. Leah was a key factor to our Pack, considering that she was the only female. Bella was best friends with Angela, her human friend. Esme was kind towards us, providing information that we needed.

The most confusing part was that Anna had interacted with each of these people over the course of the past month. Leah had softened up to Anna, the two actually talking more in school. Angela and Bella had invited Anna over for a girl's weekend where they went to La Push and stayed over at Angela's house. Esme had been around Anna ever since we agreed to make an exception to the treaty for Anna's sake.

Anna. It killed me to think this, but all of these victims had recently been around her. I had prayed that it was only a coincidence, but my worst fear was becoming a reality. Was Anna in danger?

These thoughts kept bursting in my head, louder than firecrackers after the final bell. I walked out to the courtyard to await Anna from the last period of the day. Kids were running to the cars or buses due to it being the end of the week. I sat myself on a bench, my backpack at my feet as I waited.

As soon as I could even smell her, I stood up. Anna approached me, a smile across her lips. She reached me, the two of us simultaneously dropping our backpacks. She ran into my waiting arms, pressing her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her, pleased with the embrace. Even though it had only been over an hour and a half, time still had dragged on without her.

"Miss me much?" I asked. She smiled, her eyes lit up as I smoothed her wavy blond hair out of her face. Even at the end of the day she still managed to look spectacular.

"A whole lot," she answered, nuzzling her head against my chest. I kissed her head before slowly releasing her.

"Ready to go home?" I suggested. I grabbed my backpack, starting to grab hers as well. She grabbed it before me, displeased. She hated it when I tried to carry things for her, which I thought was completely wrong. I should try to help her. After all, she is the lady.

"Yes. And stop trying to carry my stuff. You're my boyfriend, not my slave," she reprimanded. I shook my head, sliding my large hand into her smaller.

"I'd serve you forever, though," I said solemnly. She giggled as we walked out to the parking lot. It was dead, not a single car there besides the Rabbit. It was odd; almost as though every person knew exactly what was going on. But they didn't.

"Where is everyone?" Anna whispered, scooting closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her, sensing somebody nearby. I gazed over at the bushes, a set of crimson eyes meeting mine. But they were not like a vampire's. I growled, and the bush shook before the eyes disappeared.

The clouds had obscured the sun, blocking light. The rainy weather had settled a fog over the school. It felt like a horror movie, and I wasn't the monster.

"Jake, what's going on?" Anna asked me as I got into the car. She was already inside, buckled in. I had even locked the door already.

I backed the Rabbit out before speeding out of the school. I concentrated on the road. I knew my eyes would betray the entire situation, but Anna persisted on finding out. "I know that you know, Jake. Please tell me," she begged.

Before she could press any further, my phone started ringing. I reached over, snatching it before answering. "Hello?"

"Jacob, this is Carlisle Cullen. Is Anna with you?" the vampire doctor answered. I winced inwardly; Carlisle never called unless there was something truly wrong.

"Yes, she's with me. Why is she important to this?" I asked, cutting to the chase. Carlisle sighed, and I could hear the grief in his voice. He was angry and upset over Esme being hurt.

"Jacob, we studied Esme. She's better now, but traces of Anna from her last being hear must have triggered whoever is doing this. I'm afraid that she's what they're looking for," he explained. "We need to meet at the boundary line. The rest of the Pack is on the way. You recall which area?"

"Fine, I will. Yes, I know where the line is. We'll be there in a few. Bye," I said into the phone before hanging up. I pulled over in a spot on the edge of the highway. Anna looked nervous, staring at me. The look that said 'Give me the explanation'.

I broke, needing to feel her. I reached over, wrapping my arms around her. Anna must have felt my fear, her hugging me tight.

"What is it, Jake? It's ok," she reassured. She had no idea, no idea at all what I was about to tell her. I didn't want to frighten her, but at the same time she was better off hearing it from me rather than someone else.

I slid out of her embrace, though stroking her cheek. There was no way I could let anyone hurt her. No one could even come close. "I'll tell you, but don't be scared. I'm not going anywhere," I started.

"You're not making any sense. What are you talking about?" she questioned, grabbing my hand. I interlaced my fingers with her, taking a deep breath.

"People have been disappearing. Forks, La Push, Port Angeles, everywhere. It's not just humans, either. One of our own, Leah Clearwater is missing. One of the Pack. Along with many of the locals, a couple of students. Bella told Edward that Angela Weber is missing from Forks. Nobody knows where they are going, but it's affecting humans, werewolves, and vampires. Apparently, one of the Cullens was found injured in the forest a few hours ago," I explained. Anna shook her head, her fear evident when she tore her eyes away from me.

"Which one? It wasn't Edward or Bella, right? Who was it?" she asked frantically. I closed my eyes, knowing whomever it was it would hurt her. She cared about all of the Cullens.

"Edward's mother, Esme. She may be a vampire, but even I know that she's a kind one. It doesn't make any sense, and the Pack with the Cullens is going to meet to try to figure this out. Bella was going, since she was changed recently. And well, they're concerned about you," I finished.

Anna nodded her head. Sadness and fear were mixing within her. I could tell she was trying to be brave when I saw her jaw tighten. I sighed, getting out of the car and walking to her side. I opened the door, and she slid out. She hugged me tightly, fighting back the sobs that I could hear in her breathing. I hugged her back before turning to the nearby bush. I stripped out of my clothes before transforming into my wolf-state. Anna collected my clothes before sliding onto my back.

I ran quickly, darting between trees. Usually running felt good, an escape. But every stride I now took made me wary, and I was constantly watching for this mysterious attacker.

Anna sat cross-legged at my side, her hands stroking my fur. I stood, waiting as the Cullens emerged from the forest. Bella stood with Edward, they stepping forward first. Bella looked amazing, her hair a mahogany brown with natural waves that faded into curls. Her beauty was astounding, yet she could still not compare to Anna in my mind.

Anna ran over to them, hugging her tight. Bella smiled, careful with her since she was a newborn. "Hi. How are you?" she greeted Anna.

The two began talking, Edward embracing Bella from behind. Anna looked nervous, her gaze darting around. As soon as they were done talking, Anna scampered back over to my side. She curled up by my side, her back pressed against my furry chest.

The rest of the Pack came, each standing there. I nodded my head over at them before Edward stepped forward. He would be the translator since nobody wanted to take any chances when an enemy could be lurking.

_**The treaty must become void for now.**_ Sam thought. Edward repeated this, for the Cullens and for Anna.

"Both of our kinds are suffering, Sam. My wife was injured, and humans are missing from both of our sides. Your female is missing," Carlisle said. I had not noticed him, but he stood closer towards Edward. Esme was in his arms, staring down at the ground. She seemed to be trying to hide herself slightly in her husband, who simply held her tighter to reassure her.

_**That we agree upon. We need to track down who is doing this to us. And how we can stop it. **_Sam thought in response. Everyone in the Pack agreed, trusting our leader.

"Very well. We could work in groups, however, there is a major problem that concerns both sides now," Carlisle said, his head inclining towards Anna. She scooted further back against me, not out of fear of Carlisle but something else.

_**Anna. We need to figure out how this will work, since she is familiar with all three sides of the land. She is a potential target to whomever is causing these disappearances. Anna, Emily, and others whom we have imprinted on are in danger. There must be something we can do.**_

The Cullens stood there, seeming to have their minds linked in a mental conversation. All seemed to agree on one thing, which I was certain would possibly solve the problem.

"Esme was injured on her own. If we try to keep the relatives of each of loved ones together and under majority of our clans' protection, then it could be safer for some of us to be able to search for whoever is doing this," Carlisle suggested. Jared gazed over at me, nodding.

_Kim would be safe. So would all of our imprints. This may be what could save them._ He thought, directed towards me.

I nodded, allowing Sam to speak up once again. Everyone seemed to agree on that much.

_**Fair. We will send each of our imprints and their families into one care. Whose household, and who will be going in search of the culprit?**_

Anna clutched onto me, realizing what would happen. I knew there was no avoiding it, that she and I would be separated for a short time. It was up to me, the Pack, and the Cullens to stop whoever were doing this.

"We have room in our home for many. As for who will go on the search, I can only recommend the obvious. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, yourself, Embry, Quil, Jac-" he began but Anna stood up.

"No! Y-You can't!" she interrupted. Anger and fear blazed in her green eyes. All over me… I stood up, staring at her in confusion. I had to go for her safety. Didn't she understand that? I was more than capable of taking care of myself. "I don't care who else goes, but not him!"

Tears sprung from her cheeks. She was shaking, and Jasper sent a wave of calm over the entire group. She tensed at first but then succumbed to it. I walked over to her, licking her cheek. She turned around, burying her head into my shoulder. Her sobs were muffled, but I could hear her clearly.

"Don't leave me," she begged, her voice sounding broken. "Don't leave…Not like Mom. I can't lose you."

I hated to do this, but I wriggled out of her embrace. She watched me as I snatched up my clothes. I had to be human so I could truly be there for her.

Jacob, wait! We need you to-

I ignored Sam, running into the forest. I morphed back, throwing on my clothes faster than ever before running back to Anna's side. I pulled her down, sitting with her curled up on my lap. She buried her head beneath my chin, her head turned towards my bare chest. I could do nothing; I couldn't disobey Sam or else things could become worse.

I felt her cries softening down to whimpers. She drifted off to sleep in my arms, her head faced away from everyone. I stared over at Sam, who shook his head at me. I cursed under my breath; I would do anything to make her happy again. But I knew that I had to keep her safe if I was to ever make such a thing occur.

"Jacob, you have to join us. I'm afraid that we could very well put ourselves in danger without you," Edward said, walking over to me. He was speaking for both himself and Sam. I nodded, holding the girl in my arms as tightly as I could.

"I know," I managed to say, my throat choked. "I don't want to hurt her like this, but I know I have to."

Edward clasped my shoulder, nodding. He understood how I felt. After all, he had fought for Bella back when Victoria (the vampire) had been after his love. He helped me to stand before leaning towards Anna. I knew they had a bond now, not of intimacy like she and I did, but almost of…relatives. Siblings. He gently kissed her brow, a pitying stare at her.

He walked back over to Bella, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Bella gave me a knowing gaze. I couldn't even smile. I turned over towards the Pack, towards Sam. I shot him a glare before walking away.

I had set Anna down that evening for her to rest. Morning light now peeked through the blinds of my room, illuminating every part. I turned over to her, my arms snaking around her waist. Today was the day I would leave, and every part of me regretted it.

She opened her eyes, and I could hear a soft moan in protest echo down her throat. She gazed around the room before settling on me. I saw the hurt in her eyes that stabbed at me repeatedly.

"Anna…" I whispered. She tried to avoid my gaze, so I wouldn't feel it. But every part of me was screaming in anguish at how I could possibly even consider leaving her.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded, leaning towards her as I kissed her cheek. Her sorrow was clear across her face as silent tears poured down.

"I have to. Sam made it an order. I promise, I'll be safe," I tried to reassure her.

"I'm not worried about you being careful, Jake. I'm worried that something will happen to you," she explained. She tried to avoid looking at me, but completely failed. "Not like Matt…" I heard her whisper.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," I questioned. She wrapped her arms around me, scooting over until she was in my arms. I heard her sigh, and I could tell that these memories were painful.

"Matt was my best friend, back in Florida. He was amazing, and I had a crush on him in the end. We went out for a year, but everything changed," she began. I winced; I figured that she would have been with somebody else before me, but it still hurt. She realized this, and it seemed to bother her too.

"He said that we were going to the Pier, downtown. He arrived with a bouquet of lilies, and we took off towards the hang out. We were almost there, but a car came flying out of nowhere. I-It was a drunk driver, and he rammed into Matt's side of the car. The car caught on fire, and he pushed me out. I remember falling out into the street, and gazing back into his eyes. The moment that I hit the pavement, the car exploded. He died instantly," she finished. She was fully crying. I hugged her against me, hating every cruel thing that had ever happened to her. I envied Matt for having her; yet, I knew that he had not deserved death. My hands started to rub her back, which seemed to soothe her.

"I'm sorry, Anna. Truly," I apologized. She stared into my eyes for a second before pressing her lips against mine. I released her gently after a minute, knowing she had more to say.

"Don't you see? I'm not afraid that you will do something wrong. I believe in you," she assured. I gave her a broken smile. "I'm scared of what could happen to you. I couldn't live with losing you. I've lost my best friend and my mother. I can't lose you too."

"You said she died of cancer…how long ago was it?" I asked gently, sitting her up. She rested against my chest, seeming comfortable despite our conversation.

"Five years ago…Things were perfect. Dad had never hurt Mom. He loved her more than anything, and there was not a moment that he didn't take care of her. She loved him too, but in the end, she couldn't stay strong enough. Dad locked himself up in the house for a month, and I had to live with my friend, Carra, until he was ready to take me," she explained. I stroked a stray hair out of her face, her eyes almost bloodshot. Her fingers brushed against my arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind.

"You still have my necklace?" I asked, fingering her neck until I found the charm. Her fingers held onto it, my hand over hers.

"I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me," she replied. I kissed the charm and each of her delicate fingers.

"I'm giving it another meaning. Before it was a promise that I would tell you everything. Well, now I promise that I will never leave you. I don't care if I'm in pain out there, if my body screams to give up. I'm not going to. I promise."

Anna pulled my chin down, her lips pressing against mine. Our kisses had never been this intense. She wanted to feel me, to know that I was there. She slid right into first base right before I broke us apart. I couldn't handle losing myself to her out of grief.

My hands shifted to cup her cheeks. I helped her stand up, leading her towards the bathroom. "I'll get you a shirt. I think Bella left one to spare," I said, recalling that she hadn't changed clothes yet.

"JAKE! Where does my dad think I am?" she shouted as I fetched the clothes. I smirked, handing the set of clothes to her.

"Bella called your dad and said that she was going to keep you for a few days. He said that it was fine, and for you to just call him tonight," I explained. She sighed in relief, a smile spreading across her lips.

"I was afraid that he'd think a big scary werewolf kidnapped me," she joked. I laughed, shaking my head at her.

"Sure, sure. I've got you covered," I insisted. "Get dressed." She entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I watched her go, sighing. I was breaking and she wasn't even gone yet. The idea of somebody harming her made my blood boil, and her being in pain tore at every part of me.

The bathroom door opened only five minutes later. Out stepped Anna, of course. She wore skinny jeans with a pair of socks. Her white tank top fit perfectly, since she and Bella were the same size when Bella was human. The flannel shirt fit over her almost like a jacket, but the sleeves were rolled up. She looked adorable.

"You look great. I like the look," I remarked, leaning against the doorframe. She smirked, shaking her head.

"Thanks. You picked it out," she replied, walking over to the edge of the bed. She turned to her sneakers, sliding them on.

"I know, I have great tastes," I teased. She finished tying her shoes, standing up. Her arms slid around me. I immediately hugged her, kissing her cheek.

After breakfast, I had to convince Anna that I could clean the kitchen on my own. She finally gave in, walking back to my room. I finished up quickly, tossing the dishes into a washer before heading down the hall.

Her back was turned away from me. She was looking at my room, observing everything. She fingered my hoodie, the one I had worn on few occasions these days. After all, with a high body temperature it wasn't necessary.

"You can use it," I urged. Anna smiled for a moment before seeing the keys to the Rabbit in my hand. She slid it on, the giant sleeves hanging off of her like as though it were eating her alive.

"I will. Thank you," she whispered. I moved my arm around her waist, leading her outside. Dad shot me a look of pity before closing the door behind us. I led her out to the car, opening the door. She slid inside, staring ahead. I grabbed the seat belt, buckling her in. As soon as I did, I angled my head towards her. She pressed her lips against mine; absorbing every moment we could possibly share before being separated.

Before I could even blink, we were in Forks. I pulled up the Cullen mansion, anxiety building in my chest. Not over me, but her. How was she going to handle going this long without me? I knew it would kill me to leave her.

I got out of the Rabbit, walking over to her side. She threw the door open, wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her tight, ignoring the stares from the Cullens who were staying behind.

"Promise me that you'll be careful," I begged. She broke down, crying in my arms. If anything went wrong here, I had to know that she could take care of herself.

"I promise," she answered. I kissed her everywhere I could reach: her hands, forehead, and nose. I wanted to memorize her face for our time apart.

"Stay safe. Keep my heart safe," I instructed. I heard Sam and the others approaching. Anna stared at me, and I didn't want to let go as much as she did.

"I will," she promised. My lips crashed down to hers, holding her against me. We both gave all of our love right then. I knew that imprints were not something to be taken lightly anymore. She truly had become my life, my soul.

Anna kissed my cheek before releasing me. I turned away, walking towards the search party. Carlisle and Sam were making plans, but I didn't hear anything. I felt Jared clasp my shoulder before I started to walk away with the group.

I heard her footsteps before her body colliding into mine. She stared up at me; unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Come back to me soon. I love you," she said softly. I kissed her for the final time. I couldn't even smile, and I was fighting to keep my emotions in check.

"I love you too. I'll be back as soon as I can," I promised. I squeezed her hand for a brief second before stepping back. I morphed before running to catch up with the group. Edward ran alongside me, his eyes studying me.

_It'll be all right, Jacob. She's going to be fine._

I nodded my head before letting out a howl into the skies.

* * *

**Anna: You guys managed 66 reviews for us. Now we ask you this: can you beat it?**

**Jacob: The number for the newest update shalt be 80. **

**Anna: No more, no less! 75 is not the number. 60 is all wrong. The number shalt be 80!**

**Jacob: Okay, enough of that. Just review, please?**


	13. Until the Day I Die

**Hey readers! Sorry about the wait but it took me a while to return from my keyboardless days. That plus a sleepover and Warped Tour '08 drags a girl down. **

**Either way, it rocked. And I have my chapter here for you!**

**Anna: Woo! New update. Smells as fresh as hot cinnamon rolls!**

**Jacob: I want cinnamon rolls...**

**Anna: Anyways, time for the usual disclaimer. I belong to Fall Out Guirl!**

**Jacob: And I belong to Stephenie Meyer along with the rest of the Twilight characters.**

**Anna: And our lovely dedication goes out to- caitimaybe,Twilight131 (),plummet,sunshinegal27 , EmmaBear21, LunarEclipse4, Alexis St. Claire,Weasleygrlz07 , and Monique. Thanks so much! Enjoy the fic!**

There was a hole in my chest. I understood it and the great pain that came with it. There was no part of me that desired to have such a wound, but I was forced to carry it as the day dragged on.

I wished that I could see Anna. I didn't even have to be near her. Just to see if she was all right was my only concern. I had been mindlessly following Edward, letting him lead me everywhere that Carlisle and Sam had taken us.

I glanced around, observing the forest. I knew I had to get focused. The sooner I was, the sooner I could go back. I trotted alongside Edward, sniffing the air. He turned towards me, picking up on the scent.

_It's dog-like, yet there is something else. Something different…_ Edward thought towards me. The rest of the group had moved ahead, and we were only a mile away from them. I frowned, sensing a presence nearby. Out of nowhere, a black blur came charging towards him.

_EDWARD, MOVE! _I thought before pouncing on the beast. Edward whirled around, but I barely had contact with him. The dog was on top me, his teeth gnashing as he tore at my fur. I let out a snarl, grabbing him by the neck with my teeth and flinging him into a tree. Edward leapt towards it, grabbing two legs.

He started to rip apart the beast. I rolled over, leaping up to assist him. I ripped the head off followed by the tail and other legs. He was in shreds before us.

I panted, turning my head towards my companion. Edward barely looked fazed, but an expression of gratitude was clear across his face.

_Thanks, Jacob. But what was that?_ He asked. I frowned inwardly, gazing over at the pieces. I spotted oozing black pieces creeping towards each other. It was disgusting, moving pieces like slugs and grime.

_Try to light it on fire like you do with vampires_ I suggested. Edward nodded, grabbing a lighter from his pocket. He bent down, flicking the switch. The parts caught a blaze, red smoke shooting out. We stepped back, watching for a brief moment.

The howls of the beast were murderous. It screamed more painfully than a demon. Through the crimson gas I saw what appeared to be a demon rise up. It snarled at us before vanishing, but not without revenge. He hurled us into trees before evaporating into the ground.

_What was that?!_ Edward thought towards me, shocked. I stood up, tugging on his sleeve for him to stand as well. I paced around the burnt marks on the forest floor, studying the ashes.

_The witches…did my great great grandfather mention the healers of our tribe to you when you first arrived?_ I asked. He frowned, shaking his head.

_Not at all. We only discussed our treaty._ He replied. I sniffed the ashes, gagging. They smelt filthy, of age and rotting flesh.

That must be it…it has to be! I'll have to ask Sam, but I'm positive of it. That is the servant of the witches and warlocks, known as the Adlet. I thought before retreating from the odor of the ashes.

_What's an Adlet? _Edward asked. I gazed over at him, seating myself over by one of the trees.

An Adlet is a demon-dog. They hunt only who their masters command them to. The Adlet is summoned from the darkest depths of hell. They thrive on the blood of the victim whom the master commands them to hunt. They're like newborn vampires under command. I explained. He nodded, studying the forest.

_Like Victoria's army…_ Edward reflected. I sat up, walking towards the path that the Pack and the rest of the Cullens had gone down.

Worse though. They have the capability of killing vampires. Their teeth are strong enough to rip through your skin. If they are the trained Adlet, they can summon fire from hell and burn your pieces. I warned. Edward flinched slightly. He didn't say anything for a moment, and I had a feeling that he was communicating with Carlisle.

I heard the Pack emerge from the forest, they bounding towards us. Embry and Quil nudged me in the sides, seeing a spot of lighter fur from where the Adlet had torn at me.

**Tough man there, Jakie. Fought an Adlet? **Quil thought. I nudged him before turning to Sam.

There is a witch remaining. I don't know where or how she summoned them, but she sent an Adlet after us. We managed to burn him before he could harm us, but there must be more at this rate. I thought. I heard Paul growl, sounding pleased. Typical Paul; he was always looking for a fight.

Sam stepped towards me, thinking over what I had said. **_It makes sense. I can smell some of the ashes on you. We think we might have found where she is hiding out. Do you recall the river that leads out into the Pacific? Just a few miles from here?_**

I do. I remember how to get there with a short cut. I thought, grinning inwardly. If we were lucky, we could easily rid the reservation of her. I suddenly felt my heart stop for a moment, fear encasing me.

She's here for Anna, isn't she? Because of Cassara? I thought, backing up. Sam's eyes widened, realization striking him.

**_You're right. That's the reason why she's been hunting the humans. She's been tracking Anna to get revenge. That's who the Adlet was looking for…that's why it attacked you and Edward! You both have Anna's scent on you._ **Sam replied. I heard a scream followed by sobs. I turned around, spotting Alice on the ground. She was sobbing, Rosalie trying to comfort her.

What is it? Edward, tell me now! I thought. Edward turned towards me, sadness and fear mixed in his eyes.

_She had a vision of Anna. An Adlet captured her. The witch is going to kill her, Jacob._ He thought. I let out howl, anger rushing through me. I gazed over at the group quickly.

_I'M GOING AFTER HER, NOW! YOU ALL CAN CATCH UP!_ I thought before tearing off into the forest. I rushed past trees and bushes, leaping over every obstacle. I made no sound, rage fueling me to go faster. I paused not once, starting to pick up on a scent.

Anna.

Her blood was all I could smell. I thought I heard the others racing after me, but I ignored them. My only concern was her, and she was no doubt in pain. I got closer, hearing her screams. Each scream tore at my heart, and I could almost swear I heard it ripping.

She kept calling out to me, screaming my name. Each time felt like I was failing her. I crept into the bushes, watching for a brief moment. I couldn't just charge out there; I knew that witches could easily cast dark magic towards those they chose in a flash.

"It is a shame that a beautiful girl like you must perish like this. You would have been a perfect slave for me to use, in my destruction of the Quileute tribe. They and the tribes that surround this land all will die, in tortured pain. Just like the pain that the witches and warlocks were given due to their misunderstanding…" The witch said, stroking Anna's cheek. Anna quivered, her fear mixed with anger boiling. I studied the scenario carefully. The witch had long, white hair. She wore clothes that looked ancient; as though she had taken them during the 1800's. If it were not for her evil, she would have been considered beautiful. Youth that must have been acquired through dark deeds. The witch had her back faced towards me. Anna was bound to the totem pole, by what looked like black tree roots. They faced out into the river that pushed out to the Pacific.

Pain shot through me when I saw her. Her legs were bloodied, large gashes spewing blood out. Her wrists bled from the grip of the tree roots, too tight for her skin to handle. Scratches were all over her face, and I guessed they were from her being dragged there. Her hair was dirty, matted down with blood, sweat, and mud. Dark circles lined her eyes, and she looked frail. Her legs shook, barely able to support her weight. She was losing too much blood, too fast.

"You were going to slaughter them then! Your kind DESERVED to die after harming an innocent woman, and committing atrocious crimes against your own people!" Anna shouted. Her voice was cracked, yet she still rang her anger clear.

The witch slapped her, Anna's head moving away. Anna's eyes widened when the witch, known as Agitha, shoved a loose root in her mouth. Agitha drew a blade, shoving it against Anna's throat.

"Foolish girl! You do not understand at all! The corruption was within your pathetic werewolves! They killed us, and now I will kill what they prize most! Do not believe that you are not the only one; I will find the others, and destroy every last one of them. I wanted to start with the mate of the Black, since she is the most valuable of them all. SHE WAS THE REASON THAT I LIVE LIKE THIS!" Agitha screamed. Anna closed her eyes, and she looked like she was ready to accept death.

EDWARD, TELL HER WE'RE HERE! I thought quickly. He complied, and I morphed. I slid on a pair of pants quickly before stepping out.

"DROP THE BLADE, NOW!" I roared. The Cullens and Pack had arrived, standing behind me in support. Edward was at my side, despite the temptation of Anna's blood.

"Jake…" she breathed. I gazed over at her. She had managed to get the root out of her mouth. Agitha turned to me, a malicious grin across her lips.

"Anna, hang on. You can do it," I begged. She winced, her knees trembling still.

"Welcome, Black. Glad to see you finally showed up. It appears you had some assistance from others," Agitha said, gesturing to the Pack and the Cullens. Alice Cullen glared at her full force, to the point where I was thankful that I was not on the receiving end.

"Release Anna to us. She means nothing to a scumbag like you!" Alice snarled. The Adlet pounced at her, the demon's rage reflecting the witch's. I hadn't realized that Jasper had arrived, and he pounced on it. He grabbed the beast in a headlock, slamming it on the ground with enough force to make the ground shake. Emmett wrestled the beast before Jasper pulled out a lighter. Within seconds, the demon dog was dead.

"Oh, on the contrary. Anna, the darling, means EVERYTHING to me. She is the reason why we have killed so many. We were searching for her, and the rest of your imprints. Even your little vampire mates as well," the witch explained. I snarled; she was out to harm my love and the others. My friends, my family, my life were almost taken from me because of Agitha.

"Esme." Carlisle snarled. He was angered and pained. Jasper sent a wave of calm over him, allowing him to concentrate. A brilliant move on his part.

"I'll ask you once more, and final. Release Anna now," Sam warned. His rage was making him shake harder than I have ever seen him. Within seconds, he could easily transform.

Dark magic must have been affecting Anna because she started whimpering. "Jake, it hurts," she cried. Her wounds were turning black. She was crying, the pain breaching her.

"I happen to own more than one Adlet. They are approaching your Cullen refuge as we speak. And I belief my powers are enough to bring suffering upon Anna. That is, until you surrender her to my use," Agitha threatened. Her power must have been growing stronger because Anna was screaming.

"JACOB, MAKE IT STOP!" she sobbed. I lost control there. I screamed out, my skin tearing at me as I transformed. Within seconds, my claws had sunken into the witch's skin. I started ripping at her, but her skin was solid. She grinned, shoving me off.

"The blood of the dead fuels me, Black. I am more than capable of defeating you!" she shouted. I snarled, standing up. I stole a glance over to the side; Edward, Alice, and Rosalie were working on freeing Anna from the totem.

I ran towards Agitha, my head bent downwards. I charged hard, ramming her into a tree. She fought against me, and I kept pushing her into several different trees. She shuddered, falling to the ground.

Her body was bent in awkward angles, almost appearing dead. I morphed back, anger still undying. " You're lucky right now. You're so lucky that you're not dead yet. But I'm coming back. Don't you even doubt that!" I shouted, spitting on Agitha.

I turned back, running as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran to the riverbank, spotting only Edward and Alice remaining. The others had returned to the Cullen refuge, to fight off the Adlet. I ran over to them, seeing Anna lying there. Edward had her in his arms, to keep her wounds cool. Alice was gently applying pressure to the wounds to slow down the blood.

Anna's eyes were closed, her head resting against Edward's chest. I crept towards them, too anxious to charge towards them. I knelt besides her, my hand shaking as I touched her skin.

Edward shifted her so she was in my arms. I cradled her against me before standing up. I lifted her bridal-style, and her arms resting against my chest. She was unconscious, her heartbeat dull and barely thumping. I felt Edward and Alice's gazes of sympathy at me, but I ignored them.

"Let's take her back. Carlisle will be able to look at her now, the Adlet are finished," Alice said softly. I nodded, not saying anything as they led me back towards the house. We arrived five minutes later, the house luckily still in tact.

We were finally let into the basement, where everyone had been hidden. I walked down the steps, setting Anna down on the clean (Esme was kind of OCD about cleaning) floor. I shifted my embrace from around her body to holding her hand. Anna made no sound, only her chest rising and falling with her breaths. I ran my fingers through her hair, the strands of it that were not coated with blood still as soft.

I was envious of everyone around us. Edward and Bella were reuniting, happy as can be. Embry was content in holding Victoria, most likely around the house. Jared was off with Kim. Quil was cradling Claire, playing with her. Everyone was happy but Anna and me.

Why couldn't I have protected her? I should have known. I should have realized that she was in danger much sooner. How could I have abandoned her? The way she screamed out my name had torn me apart, and it was my entire fault. I could have shielded her. I could have easily found her before Agitha attacked her. Agitha…if Anna had not been so badly hurt, I would have killed her.

"Jake?" I heard a voice call. I raised my head slightly, seeing Bella. She was in Edward's arms, yet she looked guilty. I changed nothing, not my expression, not my hurt.

"She's going to be alright, Jacob. The wounds are severe, but I am more than capable of treating gashes like these," Carlisle said, coming over to Anna. He grabbed some cool cloths, slowly starting to clean her wounds. I shifted my gaze back to my love, sadness still burning throughout me. If she had died…I would have no doubt killed myself. There was no way I could survive without her. I was barely even breathing now.

I felt my rage building. I couldn't be near her now. I could risk harming her more, which I refused to do. I knelt down by her, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"I'll be back soon. I promise…I love you so much," I whispered before standing up. I retreated towards the door, starting to walk out. I would return shortly. My rage would not be settled until Agitha was dead.

Bella followed me out. She stopped me, grabbing my arm. "Jacob, calm down. Tell me who did this to her," she urged. I felt anger spiraling out of control, but the help of my best friend eased things.

"A witch…She lived back generations ago, and she wanted revenge on our tribe. She wanted to kill the mate of the Black…Anna. That woman created these hounds; these hell-forsaken hounds that hunted like vampires but had the instincts of werewolves… She found Anna and was about to kill her. We got there in time before she was about to slit her throat. It was horrible, Bella. Anna didn't deserve it; she didn't do anything to her! That monster tortured her, and then sicked her pet on Anna!" I shouted. Bella tried to comfort me, but I wrenched myself away.

"And you know what? That infuriates me. My time that I'm successful at love, she takes away! Agitha is going to pay…" I snarled. I started back, now ready to face her. Agitha better be ready to face a world of pain for what she did to Anna and me.

"JACOB, WAIT!"

I paused in my steps. It was Edward. I turned around, seeing the vampire that I once hated. He had become…amazingly…a friend to me. His gaze blazed with anger and regret, and it almost felt like he knew what I was feeling.

"I'm going with you. She threatened us too. You protected Bella for me, and now I'm going to help you hunt the one that hurt your love," he said firmly. "Bella, stay here. You need to help Carlisle look after Anna. This is Jacob's hunt."

_Thank you, Edward._ I thought. He nodded over at me, before turning to say his goodbye to Bella. I stared at the floor, unwilling to watch. I wished I could hold Anna in my arms right now, to see her bright smile. I would do anything to have her arms around me, her head resting on my shoulder or against my chest.

"We'll be back," I finally said. Edward walked over to me before we took off. I tracked Agitha's scent quickly, letting it carry me towards her. Edward never fell behind, easily keeping up with my pace.

We stopped a quarter of a mile before Seattle. I froze, spotting a clearing in the woods. What I saw there disgusted me.

Leah was lying on the ground. Her body was bent at awkward angles. A pool of blood surrounded her head, which an Adlet was lapping up. I snarled over at the beast, which backed away from her. I ran to her side, nudging her so she would roll over.

Leah groaned, recognizing me immediately. "Get out of here, Jake! She could bewitch you!" she croaked. Edward scooped her up in his arms, his cold hand pressed against the gash that had been ripped on her head.

"Get off of me, leech!" she snarled. I growled at her, shaking my head in disapproval. Edward made no sound, gazing from me to the path that lay ahead.

_I will return her home. Just finish what you came for; I'll be along shortly. _

I nodded before heading forward. My paws pressed down the grass, leaving a trail behind. I sniffed the air, smelling Agitha. She was only fifteen meters away.

I peeked through a thicket of bushes. An Adlet sat near the witch, awaiting commands. Agitha stood beside it, a vial in her hand. The vial contained blood, and I feared it was of one of her victims.

"To my youth," she breathed before gulping it down. I gagged inwardly before stepping out. I snarled at her, she whipping around to face me.

"You return, Jacob. I'm surprised…I would have thought that a pup like you would cower and weep over your imprint," she said. I pounced on her, my claws ripping into her. My paws seemed stronger, and I feared that it was that way because of my rage. I dug them into her strong skin, taking advantage of the moment. She screamed out, begging for her Adlet to assist her.

The dog rammed me in the side, pushing me into a tree. I ripped the head off of the beast, slamming it down on the ground. He whimpered before I stepped on the ear. Flames shot out of the mouth, catching the body on fire. I dodged the furious demon before turning to Agitha.

I heard footsteps behind me. Edward had returned with a green vial in his hand. "This is to end you, witch. It seems that the wolves have outsmarted you," he said, a grin spread across his lips.

"Impossible! However, I can still destroy a vampire," Agitha hissed. She waved her hand, a wave sending Edward colliding into a tree. Red lightning shot from her hands, striking him. For the first time in my life, I heard Edward Cullen scream.

He dropped the vial. He fell to the ground, his body curled in the fetal position. I ran to his side, snatching the vial that he dropped.

_Hang on, Edward. This will be over quick._ I thought before charging at Agitha. I knocked her to the ground, rolling with her. She cursed at me, trying to use her magic on me. I winced, feeling the powers start to take advantage of me.

She would have shocked me with that same lightning if I hadn't acted.

I bit into her neck, breaking the vial. Green ooze fell into her wound, infecting her body. I leapt back, shielding Edward from what was about to occur.

Crimson shadows flashed from Agitha's body. Dark spirits fled, all trying to possess Edward or myself. I fought back, before the final blast of light. It was blinding, and Agitha's body with the demons was sucked into a vortex.

Darkness settled, the night quiet. I turned my head towards Edward, panting. He sat up, clutching his side. He opened his eyes, sharply taking in his surroundings.

_You finished her,_ he remarked. I nodded, helping him to stand. He turned towards the piles of ashes. _Leah has been returned to the Pack. Alice mentioned that Anna should awake tomorrow morning._

_Thanks for the message._ I answered. Edward smiled, starting to run with me back to the Cullens. I focused solely on Anna, knowing that I needed to return to her.

_No, thanks for saving my life. Or rather my afterlife. _He joked. I chuckled, the two of us ready to return. My legs propelled me faster than ever, and I felt like I was gliding. As soon as the Cullen mansion came into sight I transformed back into a human. I slid on my underwear and pants, working fast enough to not struggle.

I frowned, wondering where everyone could be. I spotted Esme in the kitchen, bleaching Anna's clothes. I winced, recalling the blood that had soaked them.

All I could do was picture her, tied to that totem. It wasn't long before I was on my knees, sobbing.

**Okay, last time you all exceeded my numbers. If you reach 100 reviews (not too many more...) then you get an update...**

**100th reviewer (just like Call of the Wild) gets a sneak peak of the next chapter. Just leave your email address for me to send it to.**

**Don't be afraid of having Q's & A's. I can easily answer any you have!**

**Thanks so much! **

**-Fall Out Guirl**

* * *


	14. Truly Madly Deeply

**Oh you people must all be infuriated with me…I'm terribly sorry. I've been busy with back to school, planning, and all kinds of insanity. Plus, Breaking Dawn is coming in 1 DAY!! AHHH! Anyway, there will hopefully be 1 more update before the book is released, my gift to you since I have been so neglectful of this fic. So my super apologies!!**

**Anna: (Dances around) DANCE DANCE! WE'RE FALLIN' APART TO HALFTIME! DANCE DANCE!**

**Jacob: Enough Fall Out Boy, love.**

**Anna: But I feel like dancing…the final book is coming out…**

**Jacob: I know. Just calm down.**

**Anna: NO. But, I will tell you all that I belong to Fall Out Guirl and that you and the rest of the Twilight people belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Jacob: Very well, just as long as you're quiet during the dedication. This one goes out to pellagirl933, Eskimo-zo, Twilight131, Narutofreak122, high-BF-188, team-la-push. **

**Anna: Also, congrats to –BeeVee-THEEAmazing on being our 100****th**** reviewer! Thank you so much! **

**Jacob: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It had only been two hours. Yet every moment screamed at me, and each tick of the clock seemed to last longer than it should have.

I was seated in a chair in the basement. Carlisle was finishing up examining Anna, since he had already placed bandages and sewn up gashes. I made no sound, my hands still trembling. How could I not? The rage had not quelled, despite Edward and my own finishing of Agitha. Yet not even such revenge could satiate my wild emotions.

I got up, needing to be out of there. Time could heal me, though agonizingly slow. I walked out to the hall, heading towards the first floor. I spotted Edward and Alice whispering quickly back and forth. I coughed out loud, knowing very well that it was something I was supposed to know.

The two vampires raised their heads, both staring at me. Alice had a look of sympathy splayed across her pixie-like features, her hands folded in front of her. Edward inclined his chin, clearly knowing what I was feeling.

"Jacob, we have some terrible news for you," Alice began, her voice soft and quavering. Never had I heard her not sound brave, yet every other time I had been around her we had not been on good terms.

"What is it?" I asked, shocked at how hoarse my throat sounded. It must have occurred since I had not spoken for hours. After all I had communicated with my mind with Edward, and had not said a word since Bella had confronted me.

Edward stepped forward, clasping my shoulder. I stared at him, his topaz eyes showing remorse. _Jacob, Alice found Anna's father's body an hour ago. She had gone to Anna's home to gather fresh clothing and she found him. He appeared to have been murdered by an Adlet. I'm sorry…_

I swore openly, my body shaking with rage. How could this happen? I growled, trying to control myself so that I didn't morph. I needed to hit something before I went insane. I felt tears fill my eyes. It wasn't possible. Yet he was the one person we did not take into consideration with the attacks.

I felt cold arms embrace me, much to my surprise. I raised my head slightly, my nose crinkling. Bella. She hugged onto me, whispering reassurances to me. I quickly composed myself, reprimanding myself for breaking.

"She will be fine, Jacob. Just be there for her," Alice said softly. I shifted my gaze to her, nodding my head.

"How is it that you see her future despite…well despite me?" I asked. Alice smiled, shaking her head.

"She is an odd one. I believe it's because we are bonded. Since she is my friend, I can choose to seek her future. It's as though your bond allows me to. Perhaps it is because you have accepted us," she explained. I nodded, forcing a small smile.

"I have," I said quietly. With that, I spotted Carlisle coming over. He held Anna in his arms, cradling her gently because of the wounds and her unconsciousness.

"I am taking her to Edward's room," he explained. I nodded, following him up the stairs.

As crazy as it sounds, I trust vampires now.

* * *

Time seemed to drag on. Not a single moment passed where the dark shadows of gloom and depression didn't cling to me. There was not a single moment where I did not think of what I had done to her.

I could have so easily changed this outcome. I could have stayed behind, just as she had begged of me. I would have had no regrets in staying nearby. It was simple enough; I could have even asked Esme to pay special attention to her or maybe even had Edward monitor her thoughts. But no matter what I could have possibly done, I did not do any of them. Instead, I let myself do what I had thought was noble and adventurous. In the end, I had almost brought Anna to the ultimate demise.

I sighed, glancing over at the girl asleep in Edward and Bella's bed. Her gashes were healing, and dark bruises were starting to fade. She had been asleep for the past twenty-four hours, and I knew that Alice's prediction should come true soon. It was just torture to see someone so innocent in such pain.

I held onto her hand, tracing light lines against her unnaturally pale skin. I heard a soft moan escape her lips, her head shifting for a brief second. I held my breath, shocked. Could she possibly be awakening now?

_Just on time_, I thought, clasping her hand tighter. "Anna?" I called gently, continuing my soft touch. She scrunched her eyes, much to my secret pleasure. It was obvious she was in thought.

My heart almost shot out of my chest. Anna opened her eyes, wide-awake as she stared at me with a soft expression. "Jake?" she questioned, her fingers tightening in the grip I had already claimed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I managed to tease, a smile breaking across my face for the first time in the past two days. She shook her head at me, grinning at my corny joke. I hesitantly reached my other hand towards her face, avoiding the scratches to prevent her pain.

Anna closed her eyes in pleasure. She inclined her head slightly towards me, her cheek inside my palm. I sat up, leaning towards her. I couldn't resist another moment without her touch. I kissed her firmly on the lips, my heart starving for the love I had been deprived of. It felt like I had been forced to live without sunlight, trapped forever in the dark. And it felt as though for the first time, the true warmth of the sun was fiery against my lips.

I hated to break the touch, especially when she was replying with so much fervor. Yet I had to speak to her, for her to know my thoughts. After all, what's good in a relationship without communication? Don't give me that! Nothing wrong with reading a few teenage girl magazines…

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," I said firmly, capturing her eyes in contact with mine. She seemed as lost as I was, nodding her head. I smiled, stroking her cheek before sitting back down on my chair.

Anna's eyes shifted around, seeming to realize more of where she was. She smiled, patting the side of the bed.

"Get up here," she ordered. I gladly obeyed with a smirk, climbing on. I rested my back against the headboard, and she slid into my arms. She made herself comfortable, her hands embracing my arms.

I was relieved to have her back. Yet, I realized, that at this moment I had to tell her the truth. It was tragic; Alice had run to Anna's house to gather clothing for her when she found something shocking: Anna's father dead.

It had torn me apart, knowing that it was somebody who meant the world to Anna. Not to mention, Stephen Collins was one of the kindest men I had ever met. He had been ok with us, and had been patient with his teenage girl.

When Edward arrived at the scene, he had discovered the body to be drained of blood. An Adlet had murdered him in attempt to find Anna. If this death had caused me to cry out, then it would tear Anna to shreds. It was up to me to carry her, to make sure she was able to move forward.

"Jake, what's wrong? I'm okay," Anna tried to reassure me. I sighed, knowing I could not hide it from her. Anna turned to look at me, her eyes persuading me to speak.

"Anna, I don't know how to tell you this…we found your dad during the last hunt for Agitha…He's dead…She murdered him," I explained as gently as I could.

Her reaction was heart breaking.

Anna burst into tears. Sobs racked her fragile frame, her hands desperately clinging to me. I held onto her as tight as I could, her face pressing into my shoulder. She curled up against me, as I whispered reassurances into her ear.

"He's in a better place, Anna. Think about it…he's happy. He's with your mother," I whispered, trying to lighten things up. Anna's heart wrenching cries were reduced to whimpers, seeming to slightly calm down.

"Why him? He didn't do anything to her! I lost another person, I knew I would!" she murmured. Tears streaked her face, staining lines across her face. I massaged her sides, trying to reassure her.

"I can't believe this…First Mom, then Matt, and now Dad! I can't afford to lose anyone else," Anna choked. I felt her arms wrap around me, holding me as tight as her strength would allow her. I rested my head on top of hers, kissing her hair. She relied on me, unable to lean on anybody else. I cradled her against me, rocking her back and forth until her tears ceased.

"Emily said that I didn't mention all of the details in imprinting. And I'm sorry. Maybe if I had explained that to you, you wouldn't be in this mess," I mumbled, feeling guilt. Why shouldn't I? If I had thought to protect her and explain the situation, perhaps she wouldn't have run into the forest.

Anna sat up, turning to face me. Her small hand pressed against my shoulder, leaning some of her weight on it. "What are you talking about? It's not your fault, I was being stupid," she retorted, a frown forming across her lips.

"Anna, there's a special bond that's formed the moment a werewolf finds his imprint. Not only is intense love a result of imprints, but also a werewolf can age at the pace of his imprint. And wounds tend to not stop this…" I trailed off, hoping she would get the hint. Anna raised an eyebrow, seeming slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I smiled, unable to contain my happiness. Her expression of confusion was adorable, and that fueled my feelings all the more.

"I can't die until you do. Sure, I can feel pain and be close to death, but it can't happen. Not until the moment you die, my body won't let me die. I'm meant for you, and only you. Every moment that I was out there, I knew I was safe because you were safe. If you had died, I would have slowly died inside and out," I finished. Anna smiled, wrapping her arms around my torso. "That, Anna, is how much I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, blushing. I smiled, our gaze connecting us. Every time we did this, it felt like thousands of sparks shooting down my spine, like a firecracker.

I leaned towards her; uncertain if now was right to kiss her. She closed the space, kissing me firmly. I smiled against her lips, lightly edging my tongue forward.

I would have thought she would object. Yet she only paused for a second before beckoning me in. Her hands tangled in my hair, her arms tightening around my neck. We held onto our heaven until we both ran out of air.

Anna gasped, her drawing in ragged breaths that matched my own. She collapsed into my side, a wide grin spread across her face. "That was…amazing…"

I nodded fervently, slowing my rapid heartbeat. She sighed, relaxing against me. I tightened my arms around her, unable to contain the smile that had broke out across my face.

"Jake?" I heard her whimper. I stiffened, hating the sound of her being upset. I always wanted to be there to comfort her, no matter how big the situation.

"What is it?" I questioned, kissing each tear off of her cheeks. A slight tint of red spread across her cheeks, though her frown was still prominent.

"I…where am I going to live? With my dad dead, I don't have anywhere to go. My relatives were distant with Dad after Mom's death, and I don't have any information. I-" she babbled, her voice squeaking slightly at her fear.

I gently took her hand in mine, smiling. Well, at least one good thing came out of all of this. "Do you really think that I would cast you out into the streets? After all of this? No way. You can come live with me, in La Push," I insisted. "That is, if you want to."

She reached her fingers up to my face, stroking. I closed my eyes, pleased at the touch. I heard her giggle, cupping my chin before planting a kiss on my cheek. I inwardly moaned at the touch.

"I will, if you'll have me," she replied, smiling. I snapped my eyes open, excited.

"I'll have you forever, Anna," I reassured. She rested her head on my shoulder, resting her eyes. I smiled, placing soft kisses on top of her head. I couldn't deny how thankful I truly was.

* * *

Hours passed, rendering us tired. The Cullens had come in and visited, playing Guitar Hero. Anna had creamed them all, including me. Even though she played on hard instead of expert.

Alice came in, though she was barely noticeable underneath the giant stuffed bear she held. Emmett followed behind her, carrying a vase of yellow roses. Why they had not traded the two objects, I did not know.

Alice set the bear on the ground, next to the bed. She smiled over at the Anna who was sleeping comfortably in my arms. Emmett set the roses on the bedside table, his grin wide. They turned to walk out, with Edward entering right then afterwards.

The vampire smiled, seating himself at the edge of the bed. He was calm, his eyes flickering over at us. He spotted Anna asleep before gazing over at me.

_You seem much better now. She's healing nicely as well,_ he remarked. I nodded, brushing Anna's hair out of her face. She stirred slightly before hugging onto me tighter. I kissed her head in response before she settled back into her dreams.

_She is. I don't know if I've said this enough, but I truly appreciate you helping me. She could have easily died…you pulled her off that pole when she passed out and you helped me finish Agitha._ I replied. _You're a much better person than I ever gave you credit for._

Edward nodded, shifting his gaze towards the ground. _Thank you, Jacob. I have to consider all that has happened…I mean, I doubt I have a place in the afterlife. So as long as I exist, I will care for those who mean most._

_I appreciate that. Knowing that you care about her helps me feel better. I know that I can trust you with her, despite all of that's happened._ I replied. Anna moaned against my side, her head pressing slightly in my shoulder. Edward grinned, shaking his head.

"Anna, there's no point in fighting it. You aren't going to fall back asleep," he chided. I laughed, Anna raising her head up. I kissed her furrowed brow, trying to ease the glare she was shooting at Edward. He shrugged sheepishly, his eyes glittering.

"Thanks a lot, dearest brother. I just NEEDED you to disturb my cuddling moment," Anna hissed. He fought laughter, shaking his head.

" 'Cuddling moment'? Sounds like you're being…dare I say it, Jacob…" Edward trailed off. I furrowed my eyebrows, staring at him.

"What?" I questioned. He snickered, shaking his head. He stood up, clasping my available shoulder with a sigh.

"Mister Jacob Black, you have officially joined the Whipped Men of United Nations club. We have many members, each residing in this home. I do believe our next meeting is when Emmett declares 'Man Time'," he explained. I chuckled, staring over at Anna.

Her expression was priceless. Her eyes were fiery, and her lips were curled back almost into a snarl. Her expression nearly made me want to run and hide. Yet, I was not in the range of such a glare.

No, it was Edward who was on the receiving end. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, YOU ARE NOT RECRUITING MY BOYFRIEND IN SOME INSANE CHARADE THAT YOU BELIEVE IS 'MAN TIME'!" she roared. He winced, twitching slightly.

"It wasn't my idea to come up here and educate Jacob. It was Emmett's! And he told me that he would smash my piano if I did not comply!" Edward…whimpered? A vampire WHIMPERED?

Anna growled, sitting up. She mumbled something about 'Emmett getting it!' and 'Nobody messes with my boyfriend AND my brother in the same round!'

She winced when she tried to stand up. Her eyes were watering at the pain from the incident days ago. Her eyes pleaded with me, and I could not resist in that pout. I stood up, bending down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, her hand tapping my shoulder.

"Giddy-yup, wolfie!" she urged. Edward snickered, shaking his head. I chuckled, running out of the room after our vampire friend had opened the door.

As I ran down the hall, I shifted my gaze up at Anna for a brief second. She was armed with a pillow, her expression an eerie calm. I kept running until I smelt Emmett; he was playing video games in the living room.

I crept down the stairs, grinning. Anna held on tight, kissing my cheek in thanks. I nodded, spotting the vampire.

"Throw me at the couch," she whispered. I frowned, staring at her like she was crazy. She couldn't risk reopening all of those gashes with the stitches.

"Are you mad??" I questioned. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Throw me at the couch. I'll bounce off slightly and then hit his back. Edward said that Alice saw it work," she pleaded. I rolled my eyes, hoisting her up into a throw-able position. She planted a brief kiss on my cheek before I tossed her.

Anna sprung like a rabbit, flying onto Emmett. He whirred around, his reflexes catching her. He however did not anticipate what happened next.

Anna ripped the pillow open, shoving the feathers in his face. He gasped, falling backwards onto the couch. "EAT THEM!" she shouted. I had educated her months ago on vampires, and she was very well aware that he would have to cough them back up.

Emmett's mouth was wide open in shock, and I fell over laughing. He glared at me, shouting with a mouth full of feathers, "MUTT!" I laughed, him rendered unable to move unless he wanted to sit on Anna. Which he knew better than to do.

I smirked, shaking my head as Anna got off of him. Emmett glared at her, his shoulders slumped. "This crap tastes like your human cotton candy. BLECH!" he groaned, trying to wipe the feathers off of his tongue. Anna grinned, running up to my side and sliding underneath my arm. I tightened my grip, kissing the top of her head.

"Emmett, dear bear, you need to make sure that you do not try to manipulate my brother's piano or else I WILL smash your Wii and your X Box 360 and your Play station 3. Got it?" she warned with a eerily sweet tone. He nodded, his expression now glum. He mumbled something about 'not smashing my babies'.

Anna looked tired from all of her extravagant revenge. I scooped her up in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder as I carried her bridal-style. She smiled, kissing my cheek as I walked her up the stairs. I heard Emmett shout, "WHIPPED!" but I ignored him.

I set Anna down in the bed she had been resting in earlier. Anna grabbed my hand, pulling me to her side the moment I released her. I laid down next to her, tracing light circles on her hand. She smiled, her emerald eyes twinkling at me.

I sighed at the sight, relief flooding through me. It was then that I knew for certain that no matter what, we would get our happy ending. No matter what happened.

"I love you," I told her, leaning closer to kiss her forehead. She giggled, lifting her head so her lips would reach me. I smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Forever," she whispered.

**

* * *

**

I'm sure these review requests are driving you crazy. But…

**115. That's all I ask. Please?**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	15. AN

**Dear Readers…**

**Yes, you have the right to shun me from this moment on. I made some big boo boos…I haven't updated in months, and I have logical reasoning.**

**See, I finished Breaking Dawn and was satisfied. I know that there is no excuse, but I found it impossible to continue writing a story about Jacob finding love in someone else other than Renesmee. And well…after that thought, I found it no longer possible. And the juices stopped flowing, and I knew the story was over. I think, due to also my re-reading of the fic, that I would prefer to simply re-write Call of the Wild instead at a better time where I can put more effort into it.**

**Well…I hope you all can forgive me. Life has been hectic, thus no writing. Instead, I've immersed myself into a new story that I have been planning for months, of which I am currently writing the third chapter. I plan on having this new fic complete before posting it on here. But…I owe my apologies to you all. I cannot find the ability to continue this story, as well as write the sequel. Perhaps I have found my peace as a Twilighter, knowing that Jacob is finally happy without my help. **

**Thank you for reviewing as I did write this. If the time arises where I do post a new fic, please take into consideration reading. Hopefully, this new one will be complete soon.**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


End file.
